Prisms in the Moonlight
by K Michiru Rose
Summary: As the Silver Millennium fell, Queen Serenity sealed the Silver Crystal within the soul of her daughter, Serenity. Using the last of her strength, she sends the dead on to be reborn in the future. The Outer Senshi call upon Sailor Saturn, hoping to be reborn with their princess through their own powers. Without the Silver Crystal active, Chaos doesn't strike, but all is not well.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited: Out of respect for the Takarazuka fandom, I have changed Minako's profession as I am unable to do the theater or its actresses justice. The change should not significantly alter the storyline and many of you may not feel the change worth noting. Thank you for your understanding.

Author's Notes: First and foremost, I do not now, nor have I ever owned Sailor Moon et al. No profit or defamation is intended by this fiction. I'm loathe to give too long an introduction given it's my first chapter and the first fan fiction I've written in years. Still, while this story will revolve around Haruka and Michiru, the story expands well beyond them to the whole of the Silver Millennium cast. Oh, and no "cousins" here. The rating, however, is because of other things (language, adult themes - sex as a weapon, etc.). I don't see homosexuality as being "not family friendly."

Please, read and review.

* * *

"I am sorry." The quiet voice cut through the din of battle and reverberated in the chests of the three warriors who were racing past the evidence of war. The long-sleeved suits and cloaks of the fallen contrasted deeply with the short colored skirts and white bodices of the trio still running apparently uninjured. Bodies, some moving and others still, littered the halls of what had once been a glorious palace. Now the white walls were stained with black and red creating a discomforting glow befitting the destruction that had been wrought there.

The tallest of the warriors, dark green-black hair flowing behind her and garnet eyes resigned to their fate, stopped in her tracks. "My queen." The whisper was a plea that she knew would go unheeded. They had failed. They had been called for one purpose only. She closed her eyes. The garnet orb atop her staff glowed as the symbol of Pluto etched itself into her forehead, replacing the tiara that had been present previously. Bodies disappeared before her as she made her way, slower now, to the center temple. The scent of blood assaulted her senses, mirroring the horror of the sounds of distant battle still raging. It was appropriate to end her service where it had begun: the throne room of the Lunar Queen.

From a different corner raced a young woman with hair the color of fresh seaweed. When the voice rang through her chest, she stumbled and shook her head, clutching a gold object to her chest and shaking her head repeatedly. "It can't be. We couldn't have failed. There has to be hope." She eased her crouched stance and looked into her hand mirror, the glassy surface revealed nothing, not even the blood she knew was on the walls behind her. There was no future. The symbol of Neptune shone brightly on her forehead and she rose as if in a trance, making her way to the throne room.

A blond woman with a sword roared with frustration. Betrayed. They hadn't even been given a chance to help, word coming far too late that the Moon Kingdom she had sworn her life to protect was falling to the blue planet it had been charged with guarding. All around her death mocked her service. "I do not accept!" she called out, challenging any of the bodies around to stand up, to rise to confront her. The warrior needing to prove her mettle, to prove her purpose. The symbol of Uranus glowed on her forehead as she marched ahead, white-knuckled grip on her sword beneath the glove on her hand. She felt the queen's words carve out her heart and she would be damned if she didn't find out why from the woman herself.

The throne room had once been the center of all activity on the moon. Serenity had ruled with a just, if sometimes cold hand. There was no doubt she had loved all of her subjects, but there had been a purpose to some, a duty that she would not relieve them of. The goddess-queen had been all-powerful, or so everyone had been led to believe. Or perhaps they had believed it because they wanted it to be true. For the three warriors standing at the obelisk to the Lunar monarchy, the latter had definitely been the case. They had a solitary duty, meeting rarely and never all three together. Staring at each other now, they all gripped their Talismans: sword, jewel and mirror. It was a sight that never should have existed. The image of their queen floated inside the obelisk.

She had called them to their deaths.

"It is time. Call her."

"No!" The blond shook her head. "You called us here just to seal our fates?"

"Uranus!" The shortest of the warriors clutched her mirror.

"She betrayed us. We weren't given the chance to do our duty and now we're called to end our lives because she," at this she pointed to the obelisk with her sword, "didn't call us here early enough to prevent this?"

"I failed my daughter." All three tensed further, muscles rigid with the realization that the young princess to whom they had happily knelt was somewhere among the dead. "Now, I must ask you to do that which you have sworn you would do. Call upon the Soldier of Destruction. Only she can stop this."

The Soldier of Destruction. The Moon Kingdom had fallen and now there was nothing left to do but finish the job. End the war and all traces of the once vast empire.

"Neptune." The blond and teal haired warriors exchanged a longing glance, hands moving briefly as if to reach out to each other before falling to their sides as they both nodded. The figure in the obelisk continued, the life force of the queen fading, losing the ability to project itself to them.

"The next wave is arriving and they cannot gain control of the Silver Crystal. You must summon her." With that, the palace shook and the image faded.

"For the princess," Uranus stated flatly, holding out her sword as it began gleaming. "I am sorry I failed you. I lay down my life for my mistakes."

Neptune nodded and held out her mirror. "Forgive us, Princess. We should have seen; we should have been here."

The final warrior closed her eyes briefly before holding out her staff, the garnet orb glowing brighter as the three Talismans resonated with each other, the light threatening to overtake all three soldiers. "May we meet again, Princess."

As the light faded, a young girl stood holding a glaive twice as tall as she was. The three soldiers fell to their knees at the sight, despair winning over their bravado. Her purple hair whipped in a wind none of the others felt. Stillness settled in the throne room.

"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto." Her soft words echoed in the chamber. "We shall be needed again. The queen preserved the star seeds of her daughter and the guardian senshi. Through vows of service, yours and mine, we will be reincarnated as well."

Uranus's face shot up, past the girl who spoke to the empty crystal pillar behind her. "You would have let us perish?"

The question went unanswered as Neptune looked over with sadness at the blond. They hadn't been called because Serenity had known they would fall. They were reserved for this. She had saved her daughter and her closest friends, but the soldiers of the Outer Solar System had been left to their own devices, their own fates. Now it would be up to their own powers, their Talismans and vows of service to find their princess, wherever and whenever she would be reborn.

The three exchanged a nod before holding their Talismans up as Saturn brought her glaive down, bringing silence and death to all within reach of the moon. Four bodies glowed briefly before disappearing, leaving no uniforms or weapons behind.

##

"Michiru-kun, you can't be serious."

The aqua-haired girl shook her head, hands clasped gently but deliberately before her. "I'm very sorry, Yamamoto-sensei. I am honored but I must turn down the offer. I wish to teach." The room fell silent. For long moments, the girl stared down at her hands, trying to keep them from shaking. Digging the tips of her fingers into her palm, her nails were still too short to leave the cathartic purple half-moons she craved. At least her white knuckles were hidden by the height of the desk in front of her.

Yamamoto Suichi had been teaching violin for forty years. In all that time, Michiru knew she was probably the only who had shown half the promise they said she did and uttered those words. Resisting the urge to bite her lip, she wondered if perhaps she was to blame for the few streaks of silver he now sported. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in a rare external expression of frustration. He didn't have to speak for Michiru to know his thoughts. They would be the same she'd thought over and over for the past week as she'd debated her decision. An up and coming musician who already had an internet following and had performed in local venues should have been aimed for a national tour. Yet, here she was insisting that she no longer desired to travel. That teaching had taken precedence over her professed dreams of becoming a professional violinist. No doubt someone would say she was honoring him by following his example. She hoped. Except he had been a professional performer, two generations ago.

"Is there a man I am not aware of?" he asked, looking over his hand.

She paled slightly followed by an awkward blush at the suggestion. The question wasn't one she'd anticipated. Nowhere in her fantasies had she been married. She hadn't found a man, didn't want a man. Still, her teacher had been close to the mark. Someone was keeping her in Tokyo, the question was who. The thought that her someone might not be a man both seemed perfectly natural and paralyzingly frightening at the same time."No, Sensei. I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done for me, but with each passing day, I find the desire growing to help young violinists. I can't explain it any other way. I want to serve not only as an inspiration but in a more immediate capacity. As you have with me." She hoped the explanation would sound more convincing to him than to her own ears.

The truth of her desire she couldn't name. In part because she herself didn't understand it. She had been dreaming of being a professional violinist for years. However, whenever she tried to leave Tokyo, she was always pulled back. Over the past several months, the pull had been even stronger, the dreams more vivid and more desperate.

The two occupants of the room remained as they were for long seconds. The older man sitting at his desk, pinching his nose. The young woman sitting on the edge of her own chair, hands clasped and back straight. Finally, he nodded. "I don't like it. I think you are making a mistake, but I cannot force you to do what you will not do."

Michiru nodded. She hadn't wanted to leave her career. It had been her dream, but now that dream was changing and she had to find out why. "Thank you, Sensei."

He waved her thanks away. "Thank me by turning out performers good enough to take your place."

She smiled, knowing that his gruff words were the only way he could give her his blessing. "I will, Sensei. Thank you." She stood to leave. "I am still willing to give local concerts, but—"

He held up his hand. "I think it best if you limit performances to charities and your internet fans. There is no reason to tease your following with promises you do not intend to keep."

Michiru nodded quietly, then bowed as she left. Kaioh Michiru, the professional violinist, had just ended her performance career before it had a chance to really begin on no more substance than dreams and half-remembered fantasies. The two figures dominating both were nearly polar opposites yet both had been haunting her dreams and her waking hours for months. She needed to find them and Tokyo was how she could find both.

Once outside, she picked up her phone and dialed a number she had memorized long ago. Her fingers tapped out the number faster than it would have taken to locate the girl in her favorites. When the voicemail picked up, she steeled herself. The traffic passed her by as she waited for the message to end. "Ami-chan, it's Michiru. If you are still looking for a roommate, I am in need of a place to stay." She clicked her phone off and slipped it into her purse.

"Wait for me," she breathed into the wind as she exited the building. "I'm coming."

##

There were few pleasures in life that Haruka Tenoh enjoyed more than watching pretty girls. She surrounded herself with them. They were a means to an end, most of them. The one on stage currently was one of the exceptions. She'd met Minako by accident years ago. The girl had mistaken her for someone else at an arcade. Haruka had been all too happy to oblige in treating the girl like a lady and Minako had been to eager to be treated as one. She'd been in high school and in the middle of national track competitions at the time. Minako had been in junior high and just been denied an audition with the Takarazuka Music School. At first Aino Minako had been just another pretty face to flirt with. However, as the years passed, she turned out to be a beloved friend and trusted confidante as well as Haruka's self-proclaimed girlfriend.

A smirk worthy of the playboy reputation she had graced Haruka's face. Neither of them were precisely where they thought they'd be now. Her dream of being a Formula 1 racer seemed unattainable, despite the great strides she'd taken. Still, she'd made a name for herself in motocross and she was entering the world of professional car racing. Minako was no pop idol, but she was a regular in the musical theater scene. The current musical was her first as a lead, an accident of fate leaving the originator of the role sick in the hospital and Minako the available understudy.

She bowed her head acknowledging Minako as she finished singing and blew a kiss to the audience, the woman's eyes catching Haruka's briefly. It was really a shame the girl was straight, not that Minako hadn't tried to convince Haruka and everyone else otherwise. Still, their secretly dysfunctional relationship did manage to keep Haruka out of trouble, something her sponsors insisted on, and Minako safe from overzealous fans, something Haruka insisted on.

As the curtain came down a second time, Minako and her costar, Hisashi, bowed. Hisashi kissed Minako's hand eliciting a giggle to the delight of the audience. Haruka's final thought as she headed out of the box and into the crowd was why she hadn't felt any jealousy. For the past two years, she'd treated Minako as a girlfriend, but while they had lived as girlfriends, acted as such in public, something was missing. It was a hollow relationship.

Haruka chuckled dryly. Like the rest of her life. She clenched and released her fist briefly. If she could create the illusion of a perfect life, maybe she would have it. Maybe the emptiness in her chest would ease. Until then, she would perfect the illusion. Just as she perfected the image of being a man. She wasn't ashamed to be a woman, and at home as well as on occasion, she would wear skirts, the shorter the better, but her public persona was a finely tuned instrument. The tuxedo lapels and draped scarf hid what the sports bra couldn't. Her hair was cut short. More than once, Minako had told her she could have had a career in music. Haruka always laughed and replied that she didn't have the musical training or vocal discipline required. The only vocal training she'd ever truly done was to expunge any girlish giggles and expressions from her vocabulary. Her thoughts were interrupted as her girlfriend bounded up to her and hugged her tightly.

"You came!"

Haruka chuckled gently. That she would be there was a given though Minako's enthusiasm was infective. "You were perfect today," she offered, leaning down to kiss the other blond. As their lips met, Haruka tried to ignore the nagging lack she felt she offered to her partner. "I have another surprise for you."

Minako giggled and eased into the crook of her arm as the pair made their way to Haruka's surprise. The gasp was worth every ounce of effort Haruka put into the illusion that was her life. Minako looked up at her after ogling the yellow convertible in front of them, the valet offering the keys to Haruka. "That's yours?"

The taller blond chuckled and shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. At least not yet. Tonight, it is a loaner, from my new sponsor as incentive to win my race Sunday."

The confusion overtaking the younger woman's face brought a larger smile to her face. "Tomorrow, I have my first official race as a Super Formula racer. Which means tonight is a double celebration." She was certain her eardrums would burst from the force of the squeal her partner offered.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: First, the usual...I do not now nor have I ever owned any character or part of the Sailor Moon universe. Much to my chagrin. This story is written with the intent to enhance fandom, not to defame or desecrate anything created by Takeuchi-san. Again, please remember that this rating is there for a reason. I like the freedom that comes with being able to write them as they are here, adults, so there will be language and thoughts that are commensurate with the slightly higher rating.

So, here we are, chapter 2. I realize it may not be a long wait for some of you, but I still apologize. I had intended to be able to update once a week, but I also promised myself I'd keep working ahead on it and I had some real life changes that kept me from the internet as well as from my story. Again, please read and review. It is always heartwarming to an author to know her work is well-loved.

-imjce- Thank you for the review! Yes, well, it's been a while so I think any reviews I got years ago may not count. You got the first one here anyway ^_^. Yeah, I feel bad for Saturn. She always seems to draw the short straw, as it were. I also thought it was horrible what the Outers had to do. So I thought someone should write it as they might feel it. LOL Actually, the use of "kun" was deliberate. It's also used by professors to students of both genders, as well as by older students to refer to younger students as a more respectful option than "chan." Mamoru uses it himself to refer to Michiru and Haruka when talking to Chibi-Usa in the anime. Don't be too hard on Michiru. I hope I don't write her to where she deserves that epitaph. Yeah, Haruka and Minako get...more interesting...I should probably have warned people that I grew up on soap operas so I like complications. ^_^

* * *

"And the race has gone to a rookie! The upset has created a stir and several racers have argued that it could not be Tenoh-san's first race, that he had trained and raced overseas."

Michiru entered the living room, looking over her shoulder briefly as her attention was drawn by the flashing lights of cameras aimed at someone who wasn't quite on screen. She turned to her friend turned flat mate briefly before heading to the kitchenette to make tea. "What are you watching?"

The blue haired woman sitting sideways on the beige corduroy couch and hunched over a book looked up, a glassy look in her eyes behind her glasses that she was currently taking off to rub her eyes. "Hmm?"

"The television. It looks like a car race."

The apartment was cozy. Compared to Tokyo standards, it might have almost been considered roomy, particularly for two single girls. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a great room that doubled as living room and dining room and a small kitchenette. Michiru had moved in just the day before. The essentials had been unpacked: violin, music, make-up, her hand mirror and a few changes of clothes. Living out of a box was preferable to missing her morning practice. It wasn't that she didn't like pretty things, but in an odd contradiction to her outward appearance, Michiru's room could almost be accused of being Spartan.

While relatively sparse, the furniture in the apartment was welcoming and the few paintings on the wall were by local artists. Neither woman was stranger to comfort, both coming from well to do families. Michiru's moving in had eased Ami's mother's fears and yesterday had only proven that the older woman had been hoping for it all along when she moved in only to find the bedroom she would be occupying already furnished to her liking.

Ami blinked and turned her head, "Oh, so it is. I had the news on earlier before I started studying."

Michiru chuckled and came out armed with two steaming cups of tea. Offering it to the younger girl, she shook her head. "You and your books are like me with my violin. When I get started, almost nothing can interrupt me." She glanced over, distracted by the noise as the interviewers started hounding the winner.

"Tenoh-san! Congratulations! There are reports you raced professionally in Europe before today. Is that true?"

"Not professionally, no. I did some training, but I've never been in a professional race before today." The contralto was melodic, full of confidence and yet not offensively arrogant. The lilting of the woman's voice contrasted with the masculine speech patterns to Michiru's ear.

"We understand you're dating an actress. Is that true?"

The blond in the fire suit chuckled despite the probing question. "I don't understand what my relationship has to do with racing."

Michiru sat staring at the television. The tea forgotten in her lap, she watched and listened to the woman answering questions. The wind played with the blond's locks in a way that fascinated her. Or maybe it was the self-assured smirk. Or perhaps the fact that they had just outed a professional racer on television after her first win. Or any number of other possibilities. Her head began to swim, trapped in a one-sided exchange with a set of green eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should turn it off," Ami offered.

"What? Oh? Sorry, no, it's fine." Michiru angled herself so she would have to turn to face the television.

"I hadn't thought you followed racing."

"I don't. Tenoh-san is fascinating, is all. They just asked her if she was a lesbian." At Ami's blank look, Michiru put up a hand defensively. "What? They asked her about her relationship with an actress."

"I don't think they know she's a woman." The rest didn't need to be said. Ami hadn't realized Tenoh-san was a woman either. "Is that why you aren't performing?"

Michiru nearly spit the tea she was sipping out and put the cup down with shaking hands. "Pardon?"

"How long have we known each other? Is Tenoh-san the type you would go for?"

In all the years they'd known each other, Michiru hadn't really dated. A few scattered hidden rendezvous could hardly be counted as a love life. Though perhaps that had been its own alert to the intelligent woman before her. When she accepted an escort to an event, she had always been gracious but there had never been any misconception so far as she could prevent. Yet, in all those years, the two friends had never really discussed sexual preferences. It never seemed to come up and Michiru would have been happy to keep it that way. In some places, being what she was might not be quite as big a challenge. In Japan, there were obligations, especially when one came from reputable families. Now she realized that her best friend had known for some time but had given her time to open up. A pit erupted in her stomach. Ami had known, hadn't cared, and Michiru had never trusted her.

Aqua hair bobbed as she nodded, blushing starkly against her pale skin. "I think Tenoh-san is the type many people would go for. Gay or straight." Her voice had taken on a distant quality as the blond continued to pose for her public. Hearing the interviewers through the muffled haze, she could tell now that Tenoh-san encouraged the confusion regarding her gender.

"Well, I think it doesn't matter who you love." Her friend's words brought her out of her reverie, causing Michiru to blush more.

"Thank you. I wish more people thought as you did." For her part, she hoped she would find love just once before having to cave to the pressures of finding a man she could tolerate enough to have children with.

Ami shook her head, "They'll come around. But I do think it's a shame if that's why you gave up a performance career."

"No, not because of that." Michiru answered, distractedly glancing at the television, relieved when the blond was no longer plastered all over it. Tenoh Haruka. Michiru wasn't a fan of racing, but if she wasn't careful, she could easily become a fan of Tenoh. Forcing herself back into the present, she smiled sadly and picked up her tea. "No. I don't know how to describe it. I know there's something I need to do, and Tokyo is where I need to do it. That's as much as I can say."

As they sat, Michiru sighed, sipping her tea. "So, tell me something exciting."

Ami laughed, a sound Michiru was sure she didn't truly let escape her lips properly all that often. "Exciting? I just studied through a three hour race and didn't even realize it was on. I'm not exactly the person to look to for excitement."

"Nonsense. You just live more deeply than most." The gentle chiding was received as it was meant and Ami smiled.

"No, really. I'm in university as a pre-med student. There's nothing to tell."

"Nothing?" A teal eyebrow went up followed by a blush by the younger girl.

"Well I might need to be out of the house early for practice three days a week." The response was so quiet, Michiru might have thought she imagined it if her friend hadn't shrunk further into herself.

The tea quickly made its way to the table as Michiru practically launched herself at Ami, hugging the girl tightly. "You made the team! Congratulations!" Not that there had been much doubt. Ami was a talented swimmer and had been the star of Juuban's swim team after Michiru left. "I'm so proud of you! Look at shy little Ami-chan; you've grown so much. I'm happy for you!"

Ami laughed nervously, returning the hug awkwardly. "Michiru-san, it's just a swim team."

"It is not just a swim team." She held Ami by the shoulders, her smile broad. "It is an olympic quality swim team at one of the most prestigious universities in all of Japan and I will not let you go down-playing your achievements. I've fought that with you for too long."

The younger woman relented and nodded. "It felt really good to make the team." She looked up, the blush gone and a smile to equal Michiru's spread across her face. "Thank you. You never believed I was just grades."

Michiru laughed, "You are all grades as I am all violin. They are things we achieve, things we do; they are not what we are. And you, Ami-chan, are a sneak. When were you going to tell me?"

"It hadn't come up?" Both girls laughed at the awkward and faltering defense. They might help each other branch out, but in the end, they both kept too many things close to the vest. Michiru couldn't fault her friend, her best friend, she amended. She kept her own secrets.

After they finished their tea, Michiru sighed, "I need to get back to practicing. There are a few measures I had almost worked out and I want to see if I can push through them now." As she spoke, her eyes flicked once more to the television before she forced them away. This was not good. Not for her career and most certainly not in her desire to find whatever or whoever she was supposed to be searching for. An obsession with a car racer was a bad idea. They liked everything fast. Including their women.

Two hours later, Michiru set her violin down and sat down to her computer, cleaning up the composition that had just flowed from her. Usually when she played into her pick-up just playing whatever her mind came up with there were a few nuggets of gold among the dirt. However, this particular piece seemed nearly complete. There had been a few patches she wasn't happy with. Still, as she played the piece back via the speakers, even the synthesizer fabricated violin couldn't take her away from the ocean scene in her head.

##

"I thought you were practicing?"

"I was." Blond hair shifted as blue eyes remained focused on the screen.

Haruka stepped into the room, her long strides taking her easily to just behind Minako. "This doesn't sound like practicing."

Blue eyes shot daggers at her before whipping back around, fingers flying quickly to the mouse, pausing the video. "I said I was practicing. I took a break. You're worse than Toshiko-san." Haruka only arched a somewhat amused eyebrow at being compared to Minako's vocal coach. Once apparently satisfied the music wouldn't restart on its own, Minako turned to face her girlfriend. The normally happily energetic woman was currently all narrow angles and hard edges.

She knew she should back down. Knew that nothing good could come out of her mouth. She also knew there was no stopping herself. "Yes, well, I'm part of why Toshiko-san doesn't have to be as hard on you. Do you think talent comes naturally? Do you think I don't spend hours every day working on simulators? If you'd spend half the time practicing that you do watching videos online—" She stopped herself then and ran both hands through her hair, turning away, pacing slightly. If she was lucky, Minako would burst into tears.

She wasn't lucky.

"Just because all you have is your driving doesn't mean the rest of us don't appreciate something outside our own little world now and then. For your information." Haruka winced as each word was pronounced deliberately. "I had been practicing for three hours before a friend of mine sent me a text telling me to check this woman out. Apparently musicians are changing the industry. Not that you would know or care."

Measured breaths and white knuckles in her hair were the only things keeping Haruka from storming out of her own apartment. She needed to calm. Her mind was spinning out of control and all she wanted to do was run. Not away from Minako. Necessarily. Nor to anything in particular. Just run.

"I have always cared about your success. I had come in to harass you. I haven't been home to hear your exercises, I was at the gym and meetings with my new sponsor before that." Her voice was flat, the best she could do. The only homage she could pay to the emotional investment she'd continually tried to put into this relationship.

The soft hum of the fan filled the room for long seconds. Pride warred with reason which had oddly taken up position as champion to romance. Haruka remained rooted to her spot, muscles taut and ready to sprint. When soft hands touched her arms, she jolted, opening her eyes and looking down into concerned blue.

"I'm sorry."

Haruka was relieved not to have to say it first. Her muscles started to relax, easing her arms down to wrap around the smaller frame of the younger woman.

"I did practice, but I'd felt guilty. I didn't want to disappoint you."

She chuckled low. "How on earth would you disappoint me?" The words were soft, gently breathed into hair that smelled faintly of strawberries.

"I'm not as dedicated as you are. I always wanted to be a pop idol, but the theater was the path I could reach. It was the only way offered to me, and sometimes I feel like I can't give it my entire heart."

Haruka smoothed the long blonde tresses before pushing the girl away enough to look into her eyes. "Don't ever think I'll be disappointed in you for that. Give it everything you can, but if you want to be a pop idol," her voice trailed off and she chuckled again, shaking her head. "Then show me how this violinist is changing things. Since I'm fairly certain you can't become a pop idol with classical music."

The pep talk had the desired effect. Blue eyes twinkled and Minako bodily spun Haruka around and positioned her in front of the screen before restarting the video from the beginning. She may hate crying women, but handling them was almost as natural as handling a car. Haruka dropped the analogy before she could think about why she'd had that much practice with the former.

"Ok, so here's what she's done."

In an attempt to prove her point, Minako had started the video leaving Haruka struggling to pay attention to the logistical details her girlfriend was spouting while watching the violinist. Aqua hair bounced almost as much as the bow on the strings as the woman's fingers danced across her instrument. She took a breath and closed her eyes, hoping to not lose track of her surroundings, trying to focus on Minako's voice.

Donation websites. Music videos. No agents. Internet sensation.

The success was marginal until Minako touched her arm again and pointed to the screen, forcing Haruka's eyes to follow where she didn't really want to. Her eyes were drawn to the fingers, aided by her oblivious girlfriend. The dance made by the limber digits left impressions and images in Haruka's mind that were decidedly pornographic.

"See? She's really playing. Some of the videos out there, apparently the sound is pre-recorded, but not her. And see." The video was scrolled off-screen as Minako showed her the volume of comments left. Some were lewd but far more were encouraging. The girl certainly had her admirers.

"That's really neat," Haruka managed, coughing slightly to cover the almost squeak in her voice. "So she just puts her music out there and people send her donations to keep playing?"

"Yep! I mean, I don't think it pays as much as if you have an agent and everything, but isn't that cool?"

Turning away from the screen, Haruka looked down at her girlfriend. "It is. So, would that interfere with your current obligations?" She stepped between Minako and the computer, not to prevent the shorter woman from watching it so much as to prevent her from wanting to look. The violinist had been the perfect combination of feminine wiles and class. It was something, judging by the small selection of comments she'd read, that had screamed sex object to more than one member of the opposite sex. At least she wasn't the only one, though comparing herself to a teen-aged boy with hormone issues wasn't precisely something Haruka wanted to do terribly often.

"I don't think so. I was kind of hoping you'd be willing to go through my contract again with me?"

Haruka nodded, pulling the shorter blonde close again, finding comfort in the smallness of her waist, a weapon against the loneliness she suddenly felt. "Of course. We'll go over it and if there's a loophole or three, we'll find them." She tilted Minako's head up and kissed her, closing her eyes and willing her mind to stop racing.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Author's Notes: As usual, I do not now, nor have I ever, nor will I ever own any part of Sailor Moon or her world. I do, however, own the plot bunnies roaming through my head in their nice neat breeding pens.

Thank you for the reviews! I've altered Minako's profession out of respect for the Takarazuka fandom as I am unable to do the theater or its actresses justice in this story. Thank you for the advice and the recommendations on research! As far as the relationships go, please be patient! If I'm doing my job correctly (which I hope I am ^_^ ), things will be clear as the storyline progresses. I appreciate your reviews and concerns, but I promise, I'm trying to make this realistic and all of the characters hopefully will have their full three dimensions. My goal is to not make any one of them so easy to predict that the storyline is formulaic. If things aren't going fast enough, I'll consider that a compliment as I'm actually worried about too fast a pace! ^_^

I know I've been wanting to update more than once every two weeks, but I'd rather deliver a better story than a fast story. I'm well ahead in writing of where I'm posting and I'd like to keep it that way. I don't mind minor edits once published but I'd rather avoid comprehensive, storyline altering edits if at all possible. Thank you all for your support!

* * *

"No. No cats." She wasn't sure how many more times she had to say it. Why couldn't Minako just accept that and leave the cat food and milk outside or something? Wasn't that what people did? "And definitely no albino cats."

"Why not? He's sweet! He won't scratch up the furniture!" Blue eyes pleaded and filled with tears.

"How do you know that? Besides, he's creepy." She wouldn't have admitted it, but she really didn't want the cat in the apartment. It was wrong. She didn't like cats to begin with and this one followed her with some preternatural gaze that made her want to lop its head off with her grandfather's prize sword. Haruka hated feeling homicidal.

"He's not creepy! His name is Artemis and I want to keep him."

"Minako." She cringed as her girlfriend cowered before her. Well, shit. And there went the tears. Haruka ran a hand through her hair, sighing loudly. "Minako," she began again, softer this time, but she stopped, unsure what to say. "I...look...I don't get along with cats. It's this understanding. I don't like them. They don't like me."

Minako clutched the cat close to her. How that girl created an attachment to the bedraggled animal that quickly was beyond Haruka's ability to understand. She shook, petting him and he looked between the girls. Haruka was certain the damned thing was possessed. "Please? Please? I can't just send him away."

"Do you have time for a cat?"

"They don't need much! He's very independent."

Haruka wondered exactly what Minako thought she meant when she argued the point. Green eyes closed and the blonde sighed, "And where is he going to sleep? Because he's sure as hell not sleeping in our bed." Our bed. It sounded like they were properly together. That the bed was strictly used for sleeping was beginning to grate on her. She would have rather Minako keep the facade out of the house all together and continue sleeping in her own room, but apparently, that was too much to ask of the fates. She knew it was because at the beginning of the facade, Haruka had brought home a couple of girls. Brief flings of course, but with Minako officially sharing her bed, flings were off the menu. Everything was fading from the menu.

"Of course not! He'll sleep in my room. I won't even let him in yours."

Mine. Yours. Not only had she agreed to a cat, a creepy possessed albino one at that, she had also agreed to break up.

"Will you still be sleeping in mine?" she was almost afraid to ask, not sure which answer she wanted. On one hand, a breakup would mean she could hopefully find someone to have a real relationship with. On the other, none of her flings had chased away the nightmares the way Minako had. Pursing her lips, she recalled that was how Minako had landed in her bed in the first place. The nightmares had gotten worse, leading to a few nights when Haruka had screamed, trapped within her nightmare until Minako had crawled in, holding her. It wasn't that things felt right, but her mere presence seemed to dull them.

The past few weeks, though, a few had slipped through her girlfriend's careful watch. She attributed them to increased stress. They had started right before her first official super formula race. She didn't want to know how bad they would be without Minako there.

"Unless you're kicking me out?"

Relief and frustration mixed freely. "Of course not." She smiled at Minako but her eyes narrowed as they fell on Artemis. When it seemed the cat met her gaze, she shivered and glanced over toward the wall where her grandfather's sword was displayed. She could have sworn the cat followed her gaze before darting back to stare at her. Creepy thing. "Just keep him out of my room. Ok?"

"Will do!" Minako gave her a jaunty victory salute, heading off to her room with the cat who had turned to face Haruka as he was being taken away. In response, she went to the wall and retrieved her grandfather's sword, allowing the light to play off the hilt. It was probably beneath her to threaten the cat, but the look of terror she was sure she imagined on its face was well worth it. Smirking, she retrieved her sword cleaning kit and sat down to tend to the blade.

"How come you don't handle me that way?"

Haruka didn't look up from the blade. "Because you won't let me, and my sword likes it."

"I'd like it," Minako pouted.

Haruka looked up then and sighed, setting her sword down on the table. "You would, if I were male." Minako crumbled at the accusation and Haruka felt guilt grip her stomach. "Minako. I know you want to say you are, but you aren't a lesbian."

"I'm bisexual!"

Haruka held up her hand. "You've never shown any interest in any other girls."

"But I'm interested in you."

"Why do you want this so-" anything further was lost as Haruka was silenced with soft lips. It wasn't taking advantage of someone if she initiated continuously. Right? Right? All further questions of ethics were lost in a sea of hormones.

Haruka jolted awake. Something wasn't right. In fact, everything felt wrong. In the dark, she reached for her sword, eyes seeking any source of light. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't in space, wasn't alone. A moment later, she was out of the bed, sword in hand. There was a girl in her bed who most definitely didn't belong there.

"Haruka?" a voice far too high-pitched called out. The lamp crashed to the floor before being held up and illuminating a shaking hand. Her gaze followed the hand to blond hair. Oh shit. She was a dead woman.

"Minako?" she asked a moment later, her throat dry. She paled, looking at the sword in her hand as she stumbled back to lean against the wall. Yeah, tonight was not going well. For a moment, she was certain that the woman in her bed was supposed to be someone else. Someone with soft curves and a velvet lilt. Someone who did not have blond hair.

She sank to the floor, laying her sword down next to her. Her heart was still pounding, still dancing rapidly at the overwhelming fear she was going to be killed. It hadn't been a figurative threat. Her breath started to calm only as she remembered nothing had actually happened. Minako had faltered and Haruka had honored the fear. Why would that matter? And when had she brought the sword into the bedroom?

"You had a nightmare. Are you all right?"

Haruka looked up from the ground to see Minako kneeling before her, resting on her ankles as she set a hand on Haruka's shoulder. She winced briefly then shook her head. "I'm sorry. It was-"

What was she supposed to say? I'm sorry, I dreamed I was going to be killed for having you in my bed? Somehow my bedroom was supposed to be in space and in my disorientation I reached for a sword and nearly killed you?

She looked up to see her girlfriend's concerned blue eyes staring at her. "You haven't had one that bad in weeks. Maybe you should see someone about them?"

"No. No doctors." She surprised herself with the force of her own voice.

"I'm worried-"

A finger far steadier than it had any right to be settled against the younger woman's lips. "I'll be all right. I promise."

That was apparently the right thing to say as her arms were suddenly full with a shaking blonde. Haruka leaned her head against the wall, sword lying next to her right leg, arms curled around the smaller form, looking up at the ceiling. She should paint stars on it. The rebellious thought clashed with the scene she was currently playing a lead in. Comforting her girlfriend because she had scared her. A wry smile crept upon her lips. How much more would she have to comfort the other woman if she had told her the content of the dreams.

One of the things she adored Minako for, actually. She never asked what the nightmares were about. Never asked for Haruka to tell any of her secrets. The girl was remarkably understanding in that way. Which was one of the main reasons this dysfunctional relationship was currently the longest running relationship Haruka had ever had.

Staring up at the ceiling, she tried to block out the fear she had felt. It wasn't the fear of simply being caught in a compromising position. This had been crushing, crippling fear. Holding the younger woman tighter, Haruka closed her eyes and wondered if Minako was losing her touch at chasing away things Haruka couldn't seem to outrun.

##

"Men are stupid," Michiru sighed, head thrown back against the back of the couch. She stared up at the ceiling, sprawled uncomfortably but unwilling to shift positions.

"That's a bit of an over-generalization."

Michiru jumped, nearly falling off the couch to the amusement of her roommate. Ami was laughing, holding her hand to her face as she tried to hide her reaction. Attempting to regain control of herself, Michiru shifted again, this time to a more secure position on the couch. "I didn't realize you were home."

"Obviously."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your studying."

"So what happened?"

Despite knowing that Ami didn't care about Michiru's preferences, it still wasn't something she wanted to discuss regularly. However, over the past few weeks she had noticed a few things around the apartment. Books on coming out. Pamphlets on how to be a straight ally. One had left her chuckling for nearly an hour. Ami hadn't needed any of them, but now, looking at her younger friend, she understood. Ami might not have needed them, but Michiru had needed to see them.

Blue eyes closed against exasperation. "I am getting tired of people assuming that because I chose to stay in Tokyo I must be in search of a good man." She leveled her gaze at her friend, "Of course, everyone who thought to tell me this thought himself such a man. Most of whom are boys and the rest dirty old men."

Ami nodded. "Reading comments on your latest video?" Before Michiru could acknowledge the accuracy of her mark, Ami continued. "I thought some of them more crass than usual. I don't know how you do it, with them asking those sorts of questions."

Michiru couldn't help smiling as Ami's matter-of-fact nature faltered and she blushed brightly. As much as the comments bothered her, Michiru couldn't imagine Ami's innocence being assaulted by the lewd and overt sexual offers the anonymity of the internet seemed to encourage. "I hadn't realized you kept up on my website."

Ami blushed slightly, "I like to know how things are going for you. You seem so down sometimes." Michiru sighed and shifted, leaning back into the arm of the couch as she stared at the wall. All right, Ami wasn't completely oblivious to the world. Unfortunately. "I don't mean to pry, but you don't enjoy teaching as much as you enjoy performing, even I can see that, so I'm wondering why you're not out there more."

Michiru laughed dryly. "You know, Ami-chan, sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't have left you a shy wallflower. You are far too perceptive for my good." Tilting her head, she couldn't quite see the other woman, which meant she couldn't tell how things would be taken. Sighing, she stood up and padded to the kitchenette. "I can't really explain it," she said once they were both sitting at the table. "I love performing. I don't love the assumption I want to be a sex object for men, but I love the thrill of live music." Soft shoulders shrugged. "I just know my path isn't there. I need to be here. These kids need me." The last was only slightly embellished.

"Well, then go out. Meet someone."

"You have no room to talk."

"Fine. I'll do it too."

Surprise echoed through Michiru's body. If Ami was agreeing to this, either one she really meant it or two...she smiled. "Usagi-chan is setting you up with someone, isn't she?"

Michiru had met Usagi a couple of times. The girl was extremely sweet, very loyal and very rambunctious. It wasn't that she didn't like Usagi, but they tended to run in different circles and didn't have the advantage of sharing ages as Ami and Usagi had.

Ami blushed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll go out, but-" she stopped as Ami was shaking her head. "I won't go out?"

"No, I want you to go out, but well..." The younger woman stood up and went to a drawer, rifling through it briefly before returning to hand Michiru an envelope.

Michiru raised an eyebrow. Glancing back up at Ami first, she opened the envelope. Michiru read the tickets: Autopolis, June 2.

"I'll go with you. After all, it would be interesting to watch."

Michiru wasn't sure she believed Ami. A car race hardly seemed appropriate for either of them and there were only so many times one could watch cars go around a track and consider it exciting. The only thing Ami could possibly find interesting to watch with Michiru at a car race was...her. "You want to go to a car race so that I'll have to sit in the bleachers and stare at cars-"

"Not cars, car. Just one. You said she's a lesbian. Well, then why are you letting it hold you back? It's not like anyone will care. You're just another fan. No one will need to know why you're interested in her."

"I'd rather agree to go to a lesbian bar."

"Oh! You can do that too."

Michiru raised her eyes, disappointed when her best attempt at a death glare was met with a bright smile. Yes, definitely a mistake to bring Ami out of her shell.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Echoes

Author's Notes: Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this segment. As always, I don't have any legal rights to the characters or world of Sailor Moon. However, all OC's are mine as is the plot line. A warning also, as I go into further chapters, I am realizing I may need to up the rating. So, unless things change, after this, it will be rated M for future chapters.

Also, I know I've been almost exclusively focused on H&M, but I'd rather write the story well than stick to limiting the tale to their perspectives, so there will be scenes without them scattered throughout the story. The plot line dictated and I can only force things so far before the story loses its power. So why do that?

Thank you for reading! As always, reviews are welcome.

* * *

Crown Arcade on a Sunday afternoon was never a quiet place. There were simply degrees of loudness. However, for the three friends gathered in a booth, the shrill laughter of middle schoolers letting off steam while not in cram school was easy to ignore. Of course, one of the three was just as loud as the other two combined and could outproduce sound against perhaps anyone in the room. She had just been trying not to anymore. After all, she was going to be a wife before too long. Absently, she pulled one of her ponytails forward, playing with the ends of her hair. It was better than going after more ice cream. Perhaps she needed to get a trim. Her fingers tapped against the ends, her lips turning downward as she thought.

"Usagi-chan. Are you even listening?"

A hand to her shoulder helped drag her out of her reverie. Blushing, she dropped her hair and turned on a bright smile. "Oh! Yes! Sorry!"

Ami shook her head and laughed gently. "No, you weren't. But that's all right."

The hand remained on her shoulder and Usagi looked up at Makoto, brown hair pulled back and rose earrings glinting off the overhead lights. The taller woman looked down at her, concern laced her green eyes. "Are you all right?" Despite the fact they were both sitting down, Makoto was still a few inches taller and Usagi had been slumped down, adding to the discrepancy.

"I am, I just, it's so hard to work at being a wife. I'm trying, I really am."

Makoto's concern faded and she smiled at her friend. "Usagi-chan, we've been friends for how long? If Mamoru-san wants you as his wife, well, we all know he's going in with his eyes open."

"Mako-chan," Ami admonished before turning her soft eyes on Usagi. "What part is bothering you? You don't have to become the perfect wife overnight. No one, not even Mamoru-san, expects that."

Usagi nodded, "I know. I just, I can't keep from feeling like I'll always be compared to his best friend. And I'll always be found lacking."

Makoto frowned deeply, exchanging a glance with Ami. "You know that's not true."

"No, of course it isn't. If Mamoru-san wanted to marry Meioh-san, he wouldn't have proposed to you." She blushed as green eyes shot her a warning. Perhaps that wasn't as helpful as she wanted it to be.

"You're right. It's just hard. You should see them together. They talk, laugh. He tells her things he won't tell me." The blonde's lip started to quiver and Ami reached across to take one of her hands as Makoto reached around to hold Usagi's shoulder. Blue eyes filled with tears as she tried to blink away thoughts of Mamoru eating a dinner Setsuna-san had prepared for him.

"Usagi..." Makoto's voice dropped, unsure of herself let alone what to say to one of her closest friends.

"Usagi-chan." Ami squeezed Usagi's hand and waited for her to look up before continuing. "You said that Mamoru-san and Meioh-san have been friends for how long?"

"As long as he and I have known each other."

"Right, and they shared classes in college, right? Well, if they are so perfect, then why is he marrying you? He needs his friends too, Usagi-chan. You wouldn't want to give us up, right?"

Usagi shook her head violently, "No! I couldn't."

Ami smiled gently. "And you tell us things you wouldn't tell him, right?"

Usagi shook her head but Makoto chuckled, stopping her in her tracks. "Yes you do. You wouldn't tell him about how many times you tried to bake those cookies before you managed ten that you would offer him."

"Or about how you had dreams of having a little girl with him?"

Usagi blushed, bowing her head.

"You're entitled to your friends, Usagi-chan, just as Mamoru-san is entitled to his. But if you're that worried," Makoto pointed to the diamond reflecting rainbows across Usagi's hand. "Then remember, he gave this to you. Meioh-san may be his friend, but you're going to be his wife."

The mood broken, Usagi nodded quickly, eyes brightening as they fell on the ring. She giggled slightly and reached for both of her friends. "You guys are the best!" A sheepish grin formed and Usagi blushed brightly. "Would anyone think badly of me if I had another ice cream?"

Both women burst into laughter and shook their heads. "I'll even buy. Be right back." Makoto gave Usagi's shoulders one more squeeze before getting up. "Do you want anything, Ami-chan?"

"Another tea, if you don't mind?"

"Do you ever wish you could find love, Ami-chan?"

Blue hair whipped around from watching Makoto's laughing dismissal of the request. "What?"

"Do you ever wish you could find love?"

Ami blushed, "Well, some day. Yes. I suppose so. I just, I've been so focused on schooling." Ami had become an expert in overlooking the hole in her life. She wanted love, everyone did, but she comforted herself with the lack of attention she got by focusing on what she could accomplish. It filled the hole. Mostly.

"You know, if you were...well..." Usagi stumbled over herself, trying not to offend Ami. "If you were interested in girls, I would still be your friend."

Had Usagi been bumbling over anyone else, Ami would have laughed and interrupted, calming the girl down. However, as it was, she pulled her arms back so fast, her whole body pounded into the booth. "What? No! No no no!" She shook her head. "It's..I...I'm not like that! I-" Her face burned scarlet as she tried to defend her heterosexuality while not trying to sound homophobic. The dual embarrassment was more than she could bear and she covered her face with her hands.

Usagi smiled, disarming her friend with the unconditional love that radiated from her. "Ami-chan." The addressed girl looked up, easing the grip her hands had on her face and Usagi returned the comforting gesture, grasping Ami's hand in her own, pulling it down to the table. "It's fine. You just seem so lonely. I wish I could do something to ease that." Tears threatened at the edges of Usagi's eyes and Ami rushed around, hugging her friend.

"Usagi-chan. It's fine. I'll find someone, I promise." She had no right to promise, no reason to believe she would find the kind of love she knew Usagi wanted her to find, but she couldn't bear to have her friend upset on her behalf. The thought of Usagi's pain dug a hole in her chest faster and larger than she imagined it would. She wasn't in love with Usagi, had never had thoughts toward her own sex, not for lack of thinking about the possibility. How could she not at least question it, knowing her roommate? Still, her friend's tears created a gnawing hole in her stomach that threatened to make her sick.

Makoto, ladened with ice cream and two iced teas came back to see Ami once again consoling Usagi. "Come on now, if you're crying, who's going to eat this ice cream?" Her tease had the desired effect, Usagi's visage brightening at the offer of ice cream.

##

Forbidden.

Michiru's chest ached and she felt herself hyperventilate. The word echoed through her mind, threatening a wave of nausea. She was looking up at a woman, shorter than herself but standing above her and shaking her head. The words echoed through Michiru's soul. Forbidden. Treason. She could see nothing but the woman standing there, shimmering as if she were the only source of light in the room. Of the room itself, Michiru could see nothing but she knew it to be large with a transparent ceiling. She had eyes only for the regent carving the edict into her soul. Her head felt as though it was splitting open. There were no words to offer, no defense. She wanted to reach out to the person next to her, someone she couldn't see and didn't dare turn her head to find. They were standing beyond arms' reach, an intentional choice, and one of their own making, though she couldn't remember making it.

A gasp caught her ear and her eyes left her queen to find a young girl with hair that matched her mother's but was a golden blonde instead of silver-white. Her eyes widened, taking in the sight of her princess in person for the first time since the child had been born six years earlier. How long had she been standing there? In perfect unison, Michiru and the woman, she knew it was a woman, next to her knelt and bowed their heads. The queen continued as if she hadn't noticed her authority had been upstaged by a young child. Kneeling with a bowed head, she noticed the pale marble of the floor, an odd pale design that seemed to be lit from within. It was easier to focus on that, easier by far than to think about how her actions, their actions, could have affected the perfect avatar of love that hid behind her mother's throne. The pain in her head was joined by one in her heart. The accusations were true and there was nothing she would say in her defense. Quieting her traitorous heart, Michiru comforted herself in knowing that she would at least be able to serve the princess who had entered the throne room without her mother's knowledge or permission. They would be exiled, monitored, but they would still be allowed to serve.

Regret hadn't been part of her heart when she had walked in, ready for whatever judgment the queen leveled at them until her eyes fell on the princess who was her one source of light on her lonely post. A post she had tried to make less lonely. The pain her selfishness caused ached and burned within her chest. To never gaze upon that again was a fate worse than the one she was asked to condemn herself to.

"Swear it." The order no less a command for the softness of her queen's voice.

A moment later, Michiru was rushing to the bathroom, losing the rice and pickles she'd forced down her own throat just two hours ago when the headache had started. She washed her face, looking at herself in the mirror. Her face was tired, sickly. Pale cheeks and dark circles under her eyes stood in stark contrast to her hair and eyes that while still blue looked almost lifeless. The migraine continued its havoc on her. She wanted to shake the vision from her head, but the movement would only make her stomach rebel again. A few more breaths of staring into the sink before looking up again, almost startled to not see a gold tiara on her forehead. Touching her forehead carefully, she frowned to find it cool to the touch. Rummaging through her drawers, she muttered, unable to find a thermometer. Ami would pick one up for her, she was sure. All she had to do was get in touch with her. Phone. Right. Michiru braced herself on walls as she made her way back to her bed to text the request before she closed her eyes again, hoping the headache would be gone when she woke.

She lay on her side, staring at the woodgrain on her nightstand, a strange desire to look at herself in her mirror. It was just there, on her nightstand, and she reached for it, hoping to prove to herself yet again that the burning on her forehead was nothing more than the headache raging. Mirror in hand, exhaustion won out over curiosity. Tears fell silently for a lost love she never had. Closing her eyes against them and curling into her hand mirror, Michiru prayed to anyone who would hear to ease the despair she felt. Her phone remained on the nightstand, text forgotten.

##

Ami smiled encouragingly at Usagi. "I think it's a good idea. Really," before following Usagi's lead into the first store.

The trio had left the arcade hours earlier, going shopping by way of a detour in the park. It had been there Usagi had seen a party. Her eyes lit up when she saw it, freezing in her steps enough that Makoto had nearly plowed her over. With fresh determination, the petite blonde dragged her two friends all over Minato Ward. When asked, the light danced in her blue eyes as she answered without hesitation that she knew how to solve the problem of Meioh Setsuna. She would make friends with the older woman.

Ami and Makoto had been nervous about how Usagi's intentions would be seen, but had relented and joined the search for a gift appropriate to give the best friend of your fiancé. Avoiding jewelry stores, the three had explored maybe twenty trinket shops. Ami had refused to keep count. They were almost ready to give up for the day, at least Ami and Makoto were, Usagi hadn't lost her customary overabundance of energy. Without warning, Usagi took a hard right, ducking down an alley. Exchanging quick glances, Ami and Makoto ran to catch up with her, surprised at the speed Usagi displayed through the street traffic.

Panting and resting her hands on her knees, Usagi paused before standing straight and triumphant. "There!" She pointed to a centerpiece in the window of the shop she'd stopped in front of. The high street wasn't visible from where they were, but the street traffic wasn't any less for a Sunday afternoon.

"What are we looking at?"

Usagi laughed, grabbing the hands of both her friends, "Setsuna-san's present!" She dragged them into the shop, releasing their hands only so they could weave through the tight aisles.

"I repeat," Makoto frowned, "What are we looking at?"

Usagi sighed and shook her head, holding a strange silver heart centerpiece with a garnet orb in the center. "This is what I'm going to give to Setsuna-san."

"Um, Usagi-chan? It's a heart." Ami's nervousness at the delivery became stronger. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You agreed that a gift would be a good idea."

Makoto touched Usagi's shoulder, "And we do, but we're just not sure this particular gift is a good idea." Ami and Makoto shared a concerned glance. Their friend was too innocent of the world and yet they both wanted to protect that innocence.

"No. It's perfect. This belongs to Setsuna-san." Ami sighed, echoing the shrug Makoto offered.

##

Haruka closed the door to her apartment and slipped out of her heels. It had been a good day, if not overly productive. After over a month of debate, she'd finally decided to get the centerpiece for the coffee table. Of course, she'd waited two hours too long. The shop keeper had been kind when he'd told her that a group of girls had come in and bought it earlier. She still wasn't sure whether she was relieved or distressed over it and was bothered more by the fact she couldn't let the thought go.

Despite the lack of shopping success, she'd had a pleasant day out, glad of the anonymity afforded to her by dressing in a skirt. It wasn't something she did terribly often any longer. Most places she went to retained too much of a risk of being discovered, something she wasn't ready for. In some countries, it might have been different, but she doubted Japan was ready to admit that a lesbian could be just as good a racer as a man. Oh, she knew some of her fan base wouldn't care, and some might increase, but the wealthy part, the section that paid her bills, would leave her, which made any remaining support moot.

Today, however, she had been recognizable only to those closest to her. The navy mini skirt, the leather vest and white T-shirt underneath were a far cry from the classic metrosexual jacket and slacks she generally wore. There had been a time when make-up and clothes had been enough, but now she added product to her hair, curling the ends more, spiking the back slightly.

"Wow."

Haruka looked up from picking up her shoes to chuckle. "You've seen me in a skirt before."

"Yes, but-"

The taller blonde chuckled and shook her head. "Ah, kitten, I think sometimes you forget."

"I do not." The shorter woman pouted.

"All right, you don't forget."

She watched as the frown melted away to a smile. "Anyway! I went shopping too today!"

Haruka raised an eyebrow as she smirked. "Oh? I take it you were more successful than I was?"

Her response was a bounding blonde heading back through the doorway to her room. "So I see you didn't bring home that hideous centerpiece."

"Someone else bought it," Haruka answered from her own room, returning to the living room and glad of the door frame as she did. Leaning against it, she managed casual, she thought.

Minako was standing in the living room holding a hand and a half sword. Her face was beaming and she wasn't really looking at Haruka's reaction, for which the older woman was grateful. She knew that sword. She'd seen it in her dreams. She knew it was engraved on the blade, knew that the jewels were real, despite whatever the man who sold it to Minako thought. She also knew, without touching it, how it would feel in her hands just as she knew it wasn't meant for her to use.

All of that she knew, but not how or why it had been in her dreams. She didn't want to know.

"A sword?" she offered when she trusted her voice not to crack. She managed disbelieving.

Her girlfriend nodded. "I thought it would be nice. Two swords on display in our home. It just seemed perfect. And you can teach me how to take care of it!"

Forcing the headache down as well as all half-remembered dreams of that sword displayed in a palace temple down to a dark corner to be re-evaluated hopefully never, Haruka nodded. "Of course I will. It's a nice sword. May I?" Her hand was out and she was walking toward Minako who nodded and held it out for her. It didn't feel as natural to her as her own, but it was well made, and felt just as alive.

The thought was shoved down to join the others that made her dizzy. All good blacksmiths imbued their swords with life. It was expected. It was what made a great sword different from a good sword. Nothing more.

There was only so much lying she could do to herself and Haruka was quickly reaching that limit. She handed it back to Minako. "It's really nice. I'll show you how to take care of it later, yeah? Right now I'm going to go shower. OK?" She didn't wait to hear an agreement, though she winked and smiled at her girlfriend as she retreated.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Hello! I still exist! Ok, so updating/writing in the couple of weeks before you get married doesn't really work well. . But on the up side, I am, now, a happily married woman to the most wonderful woman in the world. ^_^

Anyways, ACTUAL notes now. As always, I don't own Sailor Moon and friends. I wish I did. Please enjoy! We're getting to where I know you'll be excited. And yes, I really do like Setsuna. I promise.

* * *

Taking her helmet off, Haruka shook her head, allowing the wind to tease her hair, freeing it from being pressed against her head. Her lap time was better than it had been, but she still wasn't happy with it. The upcoming race was going to be difficult. The first one, she'd been underestimated. This time, they would be gunning for her. She needed to be the top of her game. She had to be. Same with the car, which meant the brakes needed to be touched up. They were too heavy, too slow to respond. Helmet tucked under her arm, she nodded to the stocky mechanic, motioning with her hand she wasn't sure about the brakes. She didn't expect him to know what she wasn't happy with, but that was easily rectified.

"Tenoh-san, what's wrong with her?"

She frowned, nodding back toward the car, "Brakes are off. I'm having to lay into them too hard."

Ichiro nodded, waving the team over. Haruka watched as the man, fully a head and change shorter than she was, commanded a team of mechanics who raced toward the car. "We'll have her ready for tomorrow."

Haruka chuckled dryly, "Let's just make sure she's ready for Sunday, hmm? It won't be as easy to slip between cars this time. They'll know I'm coming." Her eyes scanned the group now pushing the car into the garage. She couldn't have asked for a better crew. Some of the men, such as Ichiro, had been doing this for nearly as long as she was alive, and his dedication to the art was more than she could have ever asked for. Her dedication and hard work would be for nothing without a car to match it.

The smile faded into a frown as she squinted, noticing a woman standing not far from the garage. "Ichiro-san? Who's that?" motioning with one finger so as not to draw attention to the object of discussion.

Ichiro turned briefly, before shaking his head, "Some bureaucrat I think? She said she's with one of your sponsors. Told her she had to wait until you were done."

Haruka stopped, "How long has she been here?"

He shrugged, "Not long after you pulled out. She's been waiting for a half-hour or so."

Grumbling, Haruka gripped her helmet harder. Yes, she needed to test the car, but she'd taken longer than strictly necessary, which left her being rude to one of the people who was paying her way. Never a good thing. "Take care of the car," she said, striding toward the woman and putting on her best I'm sorry I was rude faces. She would have to warn Ichiro about not informing her when she had company. Getting lost in the track was too tempting.

The woman was tall, slender and dressed in business fashion. Heels that had to be at minimum three inches made the woman a good bit taller than herself. Hands were in front of her, clasping a folio, manicured. The pencil skirt landed well above her knee, well, at least the sponsors knew what she liked. Rather, what most men would like. Still, sleeping with the sponsors was out of the question. First because it was bad form, even for her, and second, the sponsors didn't seem to realize she wasn't male. It was better for everyone, including her career, if they never found out.

She bowed low, hoping to display appropriate humility at having made the woman late. "Please forgive me. I hadn't been informed you were waiting for me."

The woman shook her head, green-black hair cascading down her back, grazing hips that Haruka was actively avoiding looking at. "I hadn't wanted you disturbed, Tenoh-san. However, now that you are available, I wish to speak with you. I am Meioh Setsuna, currently with the Tomoe Research Foundation. We'd like to discuss your sponsorship."

"Of course, where would you like to speak? The manager's office?" Years of practice kept her voice level. It was never a good thing when a sponsor showed up without your agent there. Of course, she couldn't remember the Tomoe Foundation having been one of her sponsors, but more money meant she could invest more into the car and crew, and the crew was woefully underpaid in her mind. So she forced her most charming smile and motioned ahead.

"Your charms won't work on me, Tenoh-san. And I would prefer to talk with you elsewhere." Haruka stopped mid-stride. This was definitely not going according to plan. Oh, others had resisted her charms, but track business was customarily discussed at the track. Or over drinks, but that usually meant more than just her and a potential sponsor. She nodded and followed Setsuna to a chauffeured car waiting just outside.

Elsewhere turned out to be a small restaurant near the bay. Setsuna hadn't spoken anything more the entire time, derailing every attempt by Haruka to begin conversation. By the time she handed her menu back to the waitress, Haruka was raw. She didn't like to be kept waiting. Didn't like to be held suspended in time waiting for something. It made her hand itch and her legs ready themselves for a sprint that would never come.

"Thank you for joining me."

"I'm not sure I had much choice?" Haruka glanced up to meet the woman's eyes and looked back toward her water glass. Something in them disturbed her. It was like she was being studied, and that never ended well. Especially when she felt like whatever the woman saw disappointed her.

"We always have choices."

Vague. Brilliant. Haruka hated people who liked to talk in riddles. She never understood why people insisted on hiding behind things like that. "So, what can I do for you? Other than drive fast?" she laughed, hoping to distract the woman from whatever it was she didn't like about Haruka.

The bad joke seemed to work as the other woman cracked a bit of a smile. "Actually, a few things. One of which is to drive well, because I have authority to offer a considerable sponsorship."

The blond leaned back slightly, raising an eyebrow before letting her eyes wander then settle once again on the woman before her, this time, however, she was ready for the piercing garnets. "All right. That's easy enough, but you didn't have to wine and dine me for that." She couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she flirted slightly. Even if her companion wasn't going to be tempted, the moves were too well ingrained. Too practiced.

"No, but I thought you might want to not be around your mechanics when I discussed the rest. I didn't think you wanted them to understand the specific dynamics of your relationship with a particular actress." The way she said 'dynamics' ripped the world out from under the blonde. Shit. Haruka's stomach knotted hard enough she wasn't sure she would be able to eat the meal she had just ordered. Kobe steak might as well be used tatami mat as dry as her mouth was. "I see you understand I've figured out more than your usual sponsors."

She was certain she couldn't get any paler. All blood pooled at her feet, urging her to run, never look back, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that it wouldn't work. That no matter how far or fast she ran, all roads would lead back here. "What do you want?" She was perversely pleased with herself for sounding so calm.

"I really have no issues with you having a relationship with a woman," Setsuna said blandly, her hand gesturing vaguely, "Just not her."

"What's wrong with Minako?"

"Have you? No, I can see you haven't." Haruka stared at the woman as her narrowed eyes made assessments on what could only be their bedroom activities. She was ready to walk out, sponsorship or no sponsorship. "Nothing is wrong with her. But there are a few people in this world, Tenoh-san, that you will not date. Aino Minako is one of them. Find another."

"And if I refuse?"

A dark eyebrow went up. "Do you really want to go there? Live with her, I don't care, but don't sleep with her. You will regret doing so. Though, if I'm correct, you've never been able to."

"Enough is enough. Keep your sponsorship and your dinner." Haruka stood up, face flushing now that anger had replaced fear. The woman was positively insane. She had to be. Calling her out on being a lesbian? Then commenting, blindly, on Haruka's lack of prowess in bed? Whether or not she'd been able to have sex with Minako was irrelevant. It just wasn't done.

"Sit down, Tenoh-san. There's no reason to make a scene. Is it really so terrible to deny yourself sleeping with a woman you don't love in that respect? Or is it just that I know?" She smiled in response to narrowed green eyes. "There is a great deal about you that I know. However, there is only one other request I have."

Haruka sat down slowly. "You mean dictating my love life isn't enough?" venom laced her voice with menace she hadn't realized she could feel. It wasn't about Minako. They hadn't slept together like that; something always came between the two women, usually Minako's heterosexuality, but other times it had been Haruka's guilt. Or a sudden stomach flu or migraine. A panic attack about the car. It was the idea that a sponsor would dictate specifically who she was able to date. No, it wasn't that. It was that this woman knew she and Minako hadn't had sex.

Setsuna shook her head, "A favor. A dear friend of mine is engaged and his fiancee has a birthday at the end of the month. Would you please attend? And bring your actress with you."

Now she laughed, dry and hollow. "Is this a way to make sure we're platonic by then?"

Her laughter died as the other woman simply shook her head. "No, but she is a big fan of musical theater, as is my friend's daughter. A different friend," she clarified.

"Ah, so I convince Minako to go so your friend can have a celebrity drop in?"

"You and Aino-san would make three celebrities dropping in, as you so eloquently put it. But yes."

Haruka shook her head, "You've got a strange idea of how sponsorship works."

"Do I? I can make it a paid appearance if that appeases you, but I'd rather it not be a press event."

The woman was unshakeable. Haruka wanted to be done with her, but she really couldn't afford to turn away sponsors at this point. Not if she was being level headed. "Who's the third?"

"Kaioh Michiru."

"Don't know her."

"She's a violinist. I'll be asking her to perform."

Green eyes glinted as a dark smile spread across Haruka's lips. "You haven't asked her."

"Nonetheless, she will agree when I do."

"And how do you know that?"

A slow knowing smile crept upon her features overtaking any semblance of oblivion. "I got you to agree, didn't I?"

"Ahh, blackmail. Nectar of the gods of money."

"A necessary evil on occasion." Setsuna bowed slightly to Haruka.

##

Setsuna couldn't say she was proud of everything she'd done, especially recently. Manipulating events was nothing new to her, but outright manipulation of one of her only friends was a new low. As she held the hand of the young girl she escorted down the road, she smiled sadly. Too many intrigues, too many lifetimes. Perhaps one day she could find comfort from her solitude. There was no denying that part of her interest in the young girl at her side came from loneliness, the rest from understanding the girl's identity itself. Tomoe Hotaru was the daughter of her boss, Chieko Tomoe, a woman with no maternal instinct and all too happy to allow Setsuna the opportunity to take Hotaru out as frequently as she wished. One such opportunity was happening today. Gaining private lessons with Kaioh Michiru had been easier to procure than Setsuna had imagined, though she doubted her old friend would be any more aware of their past than Haruka had been. She herself had only gotten glimpses and half-remembered dreams until recently. Until the moment Usagi had given her the orb. Where she had found it and how it had made it to this time were questions she didn't bother asking. Thankfully, the princess was as innocent as ever, not seeing a reason to argue with the promise of making up to her the shortened visit. Since then, her days were filled with determining who was around, and more importantly, who knew what.

Of course Serenity and Endymion had found each other, and all of the others, including herself, had gravitated toward each other. Even Mars and Endymion had met, his search for his identity having led him to her shrine long before she had met him. However, no matter the connections, the attraction, none had awakened. Not even the princess whose gift had finished waking her. Finding Hotaru, however, had been a surprise. There had been no doubt that this girl could awaken as Saturn, but the queen's last actions rang in her head and Pluto found herself unwilling to destroy a child who had given her hope when all had been lost.

Now, however, she would introduce Hotaru to Michiru in hopes that the girl could force Neptune awake. With the princess around and none of the guardian senshi awake, the outers were needed more than ever. Their vows of service had to be disrupting their lives. Haruka's inability to have intimacy with Minako was proof of that. She chuckled to herself. That had been a low blow, but it was necessary. Too many reasons Uranus would never forgive herself if Haruka actually managed to force through the blocks. However, the closeness between Haruka and Minako was no surprise and in the world they were living in, she could see how it could be confused for something else.

The apartment building was a comfortable size, generally pleasant for most salarymen with a small family. Setsuna nodded at the child, soothing the questions the precocious girl wouldn't ask as she reassured her this was precisely where they were supposed to be. The apartment was several doors down from the elevator on the eleventh floor. She knocked, smiling as she heard a violin being played then silence.

"Are you ready?" she asked the young girl who was still gripping her hand tightly.

Hotaru nodded. "Is she really the best teacher ever?"

Setsuna chuckled and nodded, squatting down, smoothing Hotaru's clothes in preparation for a good impression. "Yes, she is. She is the best violinist I've ever seen, and she's very nice."

"I hadn't realized my reputation had gotten to be so much," a soft chuckle came from above them.

Setsuna stood up, bowing to Michiru who returned the gesture. Hotaru followed suit then smiled brightly when Michiru made a point to return the bow even deeper to her.

"Meioh Setsuna," she confirmed to the young aqua-haired woman at the door.

"Please, come in. And this must be Hotaru-chan?"

Setsuna nodded, "Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Kaioh-san. You come highly recommended."

Michiru blushed, shaking her head. She was grateful for the reputation, but with the headaches recently, she hadn't felt as if she quite deserved the accolades. "Thank you." Turning to the child, Michiru knelt down, "Hotaru-chan, have you ever played the violin before?"

Hotaru nodded, "Mama let me learn."

Setsuna watched Michiru interact with Hotaru. Nothing in the aqua-haired woman's movements indicated she had any idea who Hotaru was. There were no awkward pauses, no double-takes. Michiru was the perfect model of grace as she helped Hotaru tune the violin then sat back, guiding the girl through her scales gently.

Thankfully, with a connection already made between Usagi and Michiru, it would be easier to force the issue. Haruka had been as stubborn and suspicious as always, but then, she never enjoyed intrigue. Not that anyone else did, but Pluto and Neptune would often take the diplomat position so that Uranus could remain as forthright as she preferred. Setsuna was certain that through her friendship with Ami, Michiru would agree to play something for Usagi's birthday party. The party itself was still a few weeks away, and while she would prefer to have her colleagues by her side, patience would have to win out. The three of them had things to discuss, four if Saturn woke prematurely, something Setsuna wasn't sure how she would handle. Patience, yes, but they had to wake before their current selves did something their senshi selves would regret.

"Why did you hire me? I don't normally teach young children." Michiru asked quietly, nodding encouragement to Hotaru. She had hidden her reactions regarding the precocious child and the strange guardian, but she would not hold her peace forever. The girl reminded her too much of an image that had been burned into her mind from one of her dreams. An image that had left her shaking and nauseous for hours. The other woman also felt familiar. She wasn't one of the blondes Michiru was looking for, and she wasn't the person who had been standing next to Michiru in the dream. Unsure whether or not close scrutiny would be able to hide her concerns, Michiru opted for standing next to Setsuna, whispering sideways to her while keeping her eyes locked on Hotaru.

"Why did you accept?" The answer was delivered as simply as if Michiru had asked what day it was. Blue eyes flashed briefly to connect with garnet.

"I accepted because..." her voice trailed as she wasn't sure what answer to give.

"Because something inside you told you it was the right thing to do." Setsuna smiled at her, "The reasons are the same."

Michiru was grateful for the ready made answer. Bland, but true, she had just known to accept it. Though now, with a girl who looked like the one from her dreams and a woman who seemed to know far more than she was letting on, she began to wonder exactly what inside her wanted her to meet these people.

"No, Hotaru-chan, that wasn't quite right," Michiru winced as the bow scratched against the bridge. "Not that close, dear. The sound isn't quite right." She knelt and helped the young child, forcing herself to ignore the odd feelings she had. Her skin tingled. She felt the beginnings of another headache start and willed it away.

The rest of the lesson went similarly. Setsuna pressing just slightly to see how Michiru would act and Michiru actively not reacting. At the end, the only thing that was accomplished was Hotaru had gotten a successful lesson, which seemed to at least temporarily satisfy both women. Michiru escorted them to the door. "Of course, next Friday at the same time," she responded to Hotaru's request for another lesson. The child bounced happily and began dancing up and down the hallway. Michiru turned to Setsuna, "She's a lovely child."

"Thank you. I'll let her mother know." Setsuna glanced over at Hotaru once more before turning to Michiru. "I do have a personal request." Her hand went up to halt Michiru from saying anything, "I would be willing to pay for your time, of course. My best friend is throwing a birthday party for his fiancee. He has asked for my help. I would appreciate it if you would play something for them. One or two songs at most."

Michiru shook her head slowly, a sad smile gracing her lips. "I'm sorry. I do not perform privately."

"Please, it would mean a great deal, particularly to your friend Mizuno-san. Her friend is the fiancee."

Michiru blinked slightly. That was something she hadn't expected. "Does Ami-chan know of the party?" She eased her stance slightly at the nod. "Then please forgive me, but I'll ask her and I may still be there, but not as a professional."

Setsuna bowed. "Thank you. I look forward to seeing you there. Until then, we'll come back next week for our next lesson," she turned to the child, "Won't we, Hotaru?"

Michiru closed the door after a few more minutes of formalities and pleasantries. Leaning against it, her hand still on the knob, she bit her lip. "Forgive me. I know you are from a past I don't remember. Please understand, I do not wish to remember." The words were a whispered prayer she knew would be ignored. Whatever trauma she had suffered in a past life was returning to find her and she knew both Setsuna and Hotaru were part of that. What roles they played, she wasn't sure yet, but she knew there were others, one specifically that she hoped she would never meet.

"Forgive me." She shook, sliding down the door, gripping her stomach and staring into nothingness.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Yes, I'm still here! Here is the next installment. I will be updating the next couple on a weekly basis (for real this time!) given the linked nature of the chapters, so hopefully I'll be able to write myself into my happy ahead of published by a few chapters place. Anyways, as usual, I don't own the characters or the world. I wish I did. .

* * *

If asked, she had agreed to the party as a favor to her best friend.

Michiru sipped her water slowly, trying to determine if taking pain medication would be helpful. They never seemed to do anything for her headaches these days. Not the kind she'd been having daily now. Each one with a new revelation, a new piece of a life that someone else had lived. Memories with people she hadn't met. The worst had been after the race a few weeks ago. Michiru had gone with Ami as promised to the race. After the first hour, she had started watching exclusively the car she knew encased the blonde racer. After two, she had begun to fancy she had felt when the racer was going to pass someone, avoid a sudden obstacle, even calculate the risks of the final push for the win before taking second place. When they'd made it back to the apartment, Michiru had claimed the fumes had bothered her. The lie would eventually catch up to her, but if she was lucky, that day would be far off. That afternoon in the dark of her room, she had no protection from the images that followed. There would never be protection from that any longer. Missing pieces of herself, Michiru could no longer deny that whatever previous life she had lived would no longer remain dormant.

If asked, she hadn't been avoiding Setsuna for the past hour.

She liked her post in the corner, drinking water and hoping no one would notice her. The longer she could stand quietly, the more she just watch, and the less opportunity she had to be confronted herself. The party itself was in the kaikan at Hikawa Jinja. Rei, the miko, had hosted it as a favor to Mamoru. The two were apparently old friends though, Michiru noted, not as close as Mamoru and Setsuna.

The garnet eyed woman was currently chatting comfortably with Mamoru who had Usagi on his arm pretending she knew what the other two were talking about. Michiru chuckled, Ami had said Usagi's attention span was less than spectacular. She raised a slight eyebrow as Usagi's attention went elsewhere. The girl's jaw dropped and Michiru turned to the door as the conversation died out.

If asked, Michiru would staunchly deny having any reaction at all to the arrival of two proper celebrities at the party.

It took the length of a breath to recognize the masculine figure with a bouncing woman on her arm. It took not even that long to realize that the pair had less of a reason to be here than she did. Green eyes scanned the room and narrowed, settling on Setsuna. So, she wasn't the only one to realize that. Michiru turned toward Setsuna, away from the blond in the cream jacket and pale blue shirt.

Setsuna was smiling. They were practically strangers, but Michiru knew that look. Setsuna had set the whole thing up. Michiru narrowed her own eyes, waiting for Setsuna to turn to her. When she did, the challenge sent a jolt through Michiru. The woman was daring them to call her on it. Without looking at the blonde, Michiru knew the challenge had been offered to both, refusing to allow Michiru the last vestiges of denial regarding the blonde's inclusion in the past life she was still trying to forget. Call her on it, the look demanded. Call her on it and reveal that Setsuna wasn't the only one aware of their past lives. Call her on it and admit it, not only to herself but to someone else.

Setting her jaw, Michiru made her way to Setsuna slowly. There was no reason for haste, particularly when conversation had resumed. She smiled, masking her anger well. "Were these the two remaining guests? I was wondering when you wanted me to play."

"You're going to play?!"

Michiru felt a body crash into her, turning to face the bouncing blonde who had walked in on the arm of...Tenoh-san. She pushed the tall blond from her focus as she looked over at the girl. Without heels, they were almost of a height with each other. She shook her head. "It isn't much. My friend Ami-chan asked if I would play. It is a personal favor."

"I am a big fan of yours!" The girl turned behind her. "Haruka! Look who's here!"

Michiru couldn't keep the frown from her face at the address. Not that she had expected anything else, but hearing the confirmation tugged on something inside her she hadn't wanted to acknowledge. Yes, it was better if Tenoh-san was the reincarnation of her Uranus. No, not hers. Never hers.

Swear it.

The words echoed through her mind and she was unable to keep from wincing briefly before smiling and greeting the pair. "Kaioh Michiru. It is a pleasure. Please, treat me well."

"Aino Minako!" the shorter blonde offered. Michiru didn't try to prevent the smile from forming at the exuberance. "And this is my-"

"Tenoh Haruka. Please, treat me accordingly." The bow was deliberate. Low, measured, but it was the eyes that caught hers as Haruka stood up that startled her the most. Recognition.

"It is a pleasure, Tenoh-san, Aino-san. I hope I do not disappoint you. I had not planned anything impressive."

Haruka took the opportunity glare at Setsuna. "Meioh-san, a word please?" She hadn't realized the importance of the third celebrity until she saw the aqua-haired girl from across the room. Wouldn't have cared had she been able to ignore her, been able to continue to convince herself that the whole thing was a dream fabricated by a dry spell. But the woman in the white eyelet sundress had worn the same perfume that Haruka had smelled in her car three weeks prior. The scent that had encouraged her to make a daring pass, ending the race second instead of third. She barely kept the pleasant facade up for the sake of her girlfriend and the woman she had promised herself she would never stand next to. Even now, actively forcing herself not to look at the siren didn't help. She could feel the other woman, smell her. The entirety of the woman's presence invaded her senses and she needed away from her immediately.

"Of course, Tenoh-san." She turned to the others, bowing briefly to each. "If you'll excuse us."

The kitchen to the kaikan was spacious allowing Haruka to begin pacing before narrowing her eyes at the other woman. "Explain." Now that they were in stocking feet, she could see that they really were almost the same height.

"It's a birthday party."

"Don't start that. You did this. You invited all of these people deliberately."

"Well of course I did. They all have a reason to make the birthday girl happy."

"That isn't what I'm talking about and you know it." she ground out.

"Then what am I talking about?" The woman was infuriating. She wasn't denying it but it would be up to Haruka to name the insanity. Up to Haruka to admit that Setsuna had created the guest list with the intention of throwing Ne-Kaioh-san and her together. She had to think of her as Kaioh-san. Down the other way lay madness.

"I'm done with your blackmail, Meioh-san. I'm over it. I showed up. When I walk out of this kitchen, Minako and I are leaving." She turned and made all of two strides toward the door before being frozen in her tracks by the soft taunting words of the other woman.

"Why the rush? Unless you're avoiding someone. After all, I thought you had told me you'd never met Kaioh-san."

Haruka clenched her fists tightly. One breath. Two. Three. She turned slowly back, taking one step toward the other woman. "What is it you want me to say? I don't play that game. I've never liked it and I don't appreciate you pulling it on me now." Her words were hushed growls reminiscent of a large cat stalking its prey.

Setsuna never budged. "No, you have never liked it, but that is irrelevant."

"Then what is relevant?" She would not be bullied by this woman. Oh, she knew who the woman was. That much was now clear, and only because she'd been so blatant about it. The woman had wanted to get caught. She wanted to anger Uranus enough that Haruka would lose control over the past life within her.

"I do hate to interrupt, but your girlfriend is beginning to wonder where you've run off to. I told her it was likely track business given Meioh-san's disappearance as well."

Haruka spun around, eyes flashing in annoyance followed by pain. This was hell. Susanoo had come to call her to the underworld as penance for wielding his sword. That was it. That was the only explanation.

"How did you?"

"Sneak up on you?" The lilt was intoxicating. Haruka only nodded. "I could offer any number of answers, though I believe the simplest is the best. I didn't want to be followed."

The petite woman turned to stare past Haruka and she realized that Michiru had been manipulated as much as she had. She felt bad for the woman, worse for herself. The tall woman behind her remained quiet leaving Haruka to feel she was in some sort of experiment.

"Meioh-san, I believe your guests may revolt soon. There was some noise about cake and presents. You might want to stop Tsukino-san before she ruins your well-orchestrated plans."

As much as she had wanted to avoid being in this situation, it was nice to see someone else handling Setsuna. The aqua-haired woman stepped away from the door allowing Setsuna to rush past her. She was smiling gracefully but Haruka saw the glint in her eyes. Michiru had mentioned the cake. Michiru had deliberately interrupted the confrontation with Setsuna and staged one of her own.

Not wishing to have a second awkward conversation, Haruka stepped toward the door before being stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. She managed to keep her reaction to a twitch, which she was sure the other woman had felt.

"Tenoh-san. Aino-san had mentioned wanting to break into the independent music business. Please, take my card." She held out a small business card with both hands. "Should you ever need to discuss business with me."

Haruka brushed her off. "Give one to Minako."

"I have. This one is for you."

Crap.

Haruka took the card, reading it out of habit and slipped it into her business card case quickly before taking one of her own out. After the jolt she felt when their fingers brushed in the first exchange, she was none too keen to repeat the process. Holding the card as delicately as propriety would allow, she was grateful when Michiru took it without repeating the jolt. "Please accept mine in return."

The pair slipped back into the crowd without being noticed. Haruka made her way to her girlfriend, knowing full well she would end things soon. She saw Michiru move to a different corner and pick up her violin. The birthday girl, Usagi, was sitting in the middle of her friends and tearing into presents. Her fiancé was looking on indulgently. Setsuna was in a corner, safe from Haruka's glares. Minako was enthralled. Her eyes had practically glazed over as she absorbed the feel of the room. There was no point in trying to escape. It would only cause more of a rift, and no matter what else they tried or pretended to be, she and Minako were friends. She just hoped they would still be that after tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: See! I did manage to update this week! . Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this, your long awaited first PROPER interaction between the lovely Haruka and Michiru. I wish I owned them, however, I do not, so the usual disclaimers apply.

I love reviews, incidentally. Like most authors, it's a rush, but while appreciated, they aren't required (obviously). Please, enjoy and I'm going to do my absolute best to write more often so that I can update like this more regularly. ^_^

OH! And italics are text messages. Because they text. A lot.

* * *

Standing out on her balcony, Michiru stared up at the moon. The flood of memories coming back to her had slowed. They weren't as painful now as they had been at first. At least not physically. Memories of stolen moments brought an entirely new level of pain to her life. Still, she welcomed them, hoping to understand herself, how to access the powers she'd once had. The answer to why she'd been reborn had been given that afternoon, which was why, she was sure, Setsuna had made sure she and Uranus were in attendance. She wondered if Haruka realized it yet. Or what the other girls had to do with it? Or were they all just friends? The latter seemed unlikely. Her phone buzzed and danced on the bistro table behind her.

_We need to talk._

Michiru nodded, her fingers ghosting over the screen. Another nod and she added the contact: H. Tenoh. For a moment, she'd thought to put her in as Uranus, or even Haruka, but one was a security risk, the other far too intimate.

She began to respond, then erased the response irritably. There was no reason to be angry with the woman for being involved already. After all, she could still feel the oath they'd sworn in their previous life. It wasn't as if they could actually be together here. Pain gripped her chest and Michiru closed her eyes, shaking her head until the pain receded to the dark corners of her soul. She couldn't focus on that.

_Agreed. Do you want to come over?_

She shouldn't have suggested it. Not only was it far too provocative, Ami was quite possibly still up studying. The moment the text was sent, Michiru began typing furiously to apologize. The response came too quickly.

_No. Here._

Michiru stared at the screen for a few moments, completely at a loss for what to say. Neptune would know what Uranus meant, but she wasn't just Neptune and the woman on the other end of the line was most definitely not just Uranus.

_Where__'s here? Text? I don't think that's a better idea. And you have a girlfriend._

When the expected response didn't come right away, Michiru ground her teeth together. Was she not supposed to point out the obvious? She knew she shouldn't care. They were forbidden each other, not condemned to celibacy. With a final angry glare at the moon, Michiru headed inside, deciding to end the day before she got any more surprises.

_Change of plans. Downstairs. Bring a jacket._

"Insufferable. Even here." The thought of ignoring the text was tempting, particularly since it had taken the other woman a full twenty minutes to respond. Knowing full well she was being childish, Michiru waited to respond to the text. She looked at herself in the mirror. The clothes from the party seemed inappropriate now, but she hadn't bothered changing afterward. She might have chosen something else had she gotten fully changed for bed. As it stood, she was debating if her crochet cardigan was an appropriate jacket. She wasn't entirely sure she cared but in the end she shrugged it off. "Maybe I'll get lucky and hate her." The plea was hollow, even to her own ears. Even with a different childhood, Haruka was Uranus, and Neptune had responded to her, even from miles away and through a television screen. The best she could hope for was to find a pale substitute.

_Are you coming?_

Michiru could hear Uranus's tone even through the text. She smirked and typed her own response before grabbing her white windbreaker from the closet and slipping on her shoes.

_Patience. Trying to decide what to wear_.

_Don__'t make me come up there._

Michiru stepped out of the elevator and saw the blond standing outside by her car. Haruka couldn't see her just yet, not unless she was looking exactly at the elevators, which she wasn't. She hit send on her text.

_Tempting._

Taking a breath to still her nerves, she headed toward the taller woman. Flirting probably wasn't the best line of defense, but it seemed better than wallowing in the awkwardness. Besides, if she didn't think about it too much, it seemed natural. Almost.

"You really are too easy," she teased lightly, stepping outside the doors. Haruka looked up from the phone offering the shorter woman a glare, then down to the screen briefly. Michiru watched her finger hover before closing the phone. Perhaps she'd gone too far? Though when it came to them, how far was too far? She didn't know anymore, though pretending like they didn't know each other, that she didn't have those memories? She would only do if she had to. If that's what they agreed on.

"Just get in." Haruka opened the door to the car for Michiru, none of the irritation she heard in the woman's voice showed in the gesture. Michiru nodded and did as asked, opting to not antagonize her companion any longer.

With the top down and the wind in her ears, Michiru didn't bother trying to start the conversation. There were some things you couldn't rush, and Uranus was one of those. She might be all too willing to charge into battle, but only when it suited her. If forced into something, the woman could dig her heels in with the best of them. So, Michiru waited, enjoying the ride and watching the city thin out around them as Haruka headed along the coast. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she turned to smile gently at the woman who was trying so obviously hard to ignore her presence.

It wasn't until they were well beyond the night traffic that the car slowed. Michiru kept her silence out of respect for her companion as the woman rolled the car into a scenic pull-off. Under other circumstances, the scene would be romantic: the giant moon over the ocean, the wind in her hair. It really was a shame, Michiru thought. Cruelty.

"Why did you interrupt earlier?"

Michiru turned in her seat, the chuckle she felt dying in her throat as she noticed the white knuckles still gripping the steering wheel. "Because there was no point in the two of you fighting when she wouldn't give you the answers anyway."

"She might have."

"You don't believe that."

Haruka sighed loudly and hit her steering wheel with her palm. "None of this makes sense. I don't get it."

"Tsukino-san didn't give you a gift today, did she?"

Green eyes flashed under the moonlight. "I'm talking about this…whatever this past life idiocy is and you're talking about presents at a party?"

Michiru tried to look calm without looking patronizing. She shook her head. "Tenoh-san."

"Haruka."

"Pardon?"

"I can handle a lot of things, but for you and I to pretend to be strangers," she shook her head. "Call me Haruka."

Michiru nodded, "Of course, Haruka-san." Green eyes flashed again, "Would you prefer Haruka-kun?"

"I would prefer…" She stopped and hung her head, nodding. "Sure. Let's go with that." Michiru gripped her hands together to keep from reaching out to the tormented woman next to her. It physically hurt to hear pain from the low voice. There should be no distance between them, not even the distance of syllables, but there would always be. There had to be.

"You were right, you know." Michiru offered, hoping to avoid more confrontation that shouldn't exist. When Haruka didn't look up, she continued. "I imagine you figured out who Setsuna was?"

The blond nodded. "There's only one person in the universe who could get under my skin like that."

"She wasn't precisely trying to deny it, was she?" Michiru relaxed slightly as Haruka chuckled dryly, shaking her head. "Anyways, I haven't figured out everything, but I know why she wanted us there. Tsukino-san."

"What about her?" Haruka finally turned her head to face Michiru. The green eyes searched blue for a moment before going wide. "Are you sure?"

Michiru nodded. "I felt it when she gave me a present. It wasn't much, a glass dolphin, but as she thanked me, offering me a gift of appreciation, something shifted and I knew. There was no doubt." She shrugged and turned to face the sea. "Even if there had been, the lengths Setsuna-san went to make sure you and I were both there? How hard she was pushing to have you prove Uranus was inside you? She confirmed it. Tsukino-san is the reincarnation of our Princess." She refused to turn back around to watch the play of emotions she knew had to be crossing Haruka's face. Let her have some privacy, some time to absorb things.

"Our service hasn't ended, has it?"

The heartbreak in Haruka's voice broke Michiru's resolve and she bowed her head, shaking it as she turned glistening eyes to face broken green ones watching them fade into the resolve of the warrior Neptune once knew. "No, it hasn't." A single nod was all Haruka offered her before turning to face the front of the car again. "How much do you remember?" Michiru's voice was soft, quivering just slightly.

"Enough." It was Michiru's turn to nod in silence, turning to face the direction Haruka stared into. Both stole sideways glances at each other, not daring to linger too long. "If I'd known we'd be betrayed—"

"No, stop. Please. I need no temptation to commit treason with you."

"That oath was to the Queen."

"That oath was tied to our service to the Princess."

"The Queen left us to die."

"I know."

Michiru stared into the horizon, willing the tears to not come. The wind played in her hair, enticing her to close her eyes and relax. She knew she couldn't, not completely. Her guard would never be fully down again.

"Soldiers first."

Haruka's low voice brought Michiru out of her reverie and she looked up at the determined eyes of the woman next to her, smiling gently and nodding, taking the hand that was offered. Friendship was not forbidden. It couldn't be. They had to work together too closely.

"Soldiers first," Michiru echoed, gaining a nod in response.

"Are you going to confront Pluto?"

"That depends."

"On?"

Michiru shrugged, "On whether or not it becomes necessary. Or worth it."

"Right."

##

It was nearing one o'clock in the morning when Haruka pulled up to Michiru's building. Most of the evening had been spent in silent contemplation, broken occasionally by awkward conversation and renewals of promises made a lifetime ago. In the end, Haruka felt worse, but determination was never a stranger to her. Wrapping herself in the comfort of the righteous soldier, she accepted her fate. At least Michiru hadn't been one of those sobbing silly girls who needed to be rescued. No, her tears were worse because they were the tears of a soldier who had resigned herself. A partner who tried to remain strong even as her world crumbled before her.

As the aqua-haired woman walked into the building, Haruka sighed, turning her head to the sky offering wordless prayers to gods she wasn't sure she believed in. The part of her that was Haruka wanted to be insulted that Michiru had so readily agreed to remaining just friends whereas the part that was Uranus mourned her lover and admired the soldier.

Speeding into the night, Haruka headed to face the other demon waiting for her. A bed and the arms of a woman she knew for certain she didn't love. Maybe the couch didn't sound so bad tonight.

The lights were off when she got home and Haruka carefully put her keys on the table in the entryway as she slipped her shoes off. It wasn't unusual for her to go out for late night drives. Not common, but not unheard of. She would curl up on the couch and offer the honest, if deceptive, excuse that she hadn't wanted to wake the other girl. Everything was going according to plan. Everything except the cat sitting on her kitchen table. On her sword.

"You have a death wish, cat." She lunged quickly, grabbing and swiping with the sword in a fluid motion she hadn't realized she practiced. The cat screeched, leaping out of the way almost a moment too late. The cat bolted toward Minako's room, skittering to a stop behind Minako. A very awake Minako, who was still dressed.

"Haruka?"

The tall blond blushed and lowered her sword. "It's late."

"I waited for you."

Guilt leapt up, grabbing her throat. There was no subtlety, no pause. The adrenaline rush faded quickly leaving only the guilt and a clawing at her soul she couldn't identify but knew was separate from the first. "I didn't mean to make you wait. I'm sorry."

Minako shook her head. "It's fine. I think we need to talk."

Haruka nodded, setting her sword down on the table once again, sparing a chance to send an icy glare at the animal who seemed to cock its head inquisitively. Motioning to the couch, Haruka led the way, assuming the younger blonde would follow. She frowned as the shorter woman sat on the edge of the couch, her hands clenched in her lap.

"We've been friends for a long time."

That was never good. Haruka nodded, wishing she felt worse about the direction she thought Minako was heading in. "You've been one of my best friends for a long time."

Minako nodded, shaking slightly. "That's…that's why I think we should break up."

She couldn't keep the twinge of pain she felt when her pride wanted to defend itself. The larger part of her was relieved. She wouldn't have to do the breaking. She offered her classic smile, "We both knew this couldn't last. You're straight, Minako."

"I didn't want to be." While her body had already begun to shake, it was the first pain she'd let slip in her voice.

"I know. It's all right. I don't regret it." It was the truth, she realized. As much as the relationship had frustrated her, on multiple levels, she couldn't regret the closeness they'd shared, the bond that had grown between them. Minako had been in many ways everything she was supposed to want in a relationship, someone who would push her, encourage her to be the best version of herself she could be.

"I'm glad." Minako looked up at Haruka, offering a smile much calmer than the older woman expected. "I didn't want to lose the friendship."

"You won't." She chuckled. "I'll still come to all your performances and I'd like for you to come to my races."

Minako nodded. "Thank you." Haruka reached over and took her hand eliciting a smile from the younger woman.

"So, I guess you're free to go after Kaioh-san."

Haruka's eyes widened and her jaw slacked slightly. "Kaioh-san? Why would you…?"

She was silenced by a delicate finger on her lips. "I know you saw her. You left her card on the table."

Haruka stood up, shaking her head and running her hands through her hair. "It's not what you think. We're not. There is no possible way she and I could ever be an item." It took every ounce of self-control she had to keep her voice from shaking. No, she and Michiru could never be and Haruka hadn't admitted to herself how badly she wanted that until she'd voiced the denial. Still, she needed to give Minako an answer. She was still her best friend.

Pivoting on her heel, Haruka sighed, "I left her card on the table. Yes. I went for a ride, but I'm not chasing after Kaioh-san. She gave me a card because she wanted to make doubly sure you had her information." Not entirely truthful but not precisely a lie. "Minako, I may be many things, but I'm no cheater. You know that."

Minako nodded, "I know. I didn't think you had. I just, thought you might want."

Haruka chuckled, shaking her head. "Unfortunately, the world doesn't work that way. Not every pretty girl in a skirt is a lesbian." She made a pointed look at Minako who blushed. It bothered her to be disingenuous about Michiru's sexuality, well Neptune's sexuality, but it was safer to act as though she didn't know. "So, are we good now?"

"Yeah, we're good." Minako nodded then hugged a surprised Haruka before turning. "Come on, Artemis. Bed."

Artemis.

Haruka barely kept her reaction in check as the cat took a final look at her before following his mistress. Artemis. White cat. Crescent moon on his forehead. Pluto's warning.

Shit. Minako was one of them. Haruka's hand shook as she retrieved her sword, only the grace and training of Uranus keeping the Talisman from clattering against the table. Last lifetime she nearly was exiled for a relationship with Neptune. How much worse would the charges of treason be now? Making it to her room, Haruka had never been so thankful in her life for being rejected.

Once inside the safety of her own room, she sent a text to her partner.

_Until proven otherwise. All girls at party considered Senshi. Artemis found Minako. Talk again tomorrow._

Unable to deal with the matter further, she closed her phone and ignored the response without looking.

12


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: The usual disclaimers apply. I do not own Sailor Moon, Haruka, Michiru or any of the world they are from. I own the plot, original characters and my interpretation. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Please enjoy this next segment as I attempt to keep on the publishing schedule I wanted to offer.

* * *

The aqua-haired woman chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Usagi-chan. I'm coming." The chuckle turned into full laughter as the younger woman bounced and nearly fell off her geta. Michiru's eyes softened as she watched the young oblivious princess. The girl had welcomed her as a new friend, innocent as to the ulterior motives the older woman harbored. Oh, she enjoyed the friendship, and treasured every moment near the bubbly blonde, but Michiru wasn't going to lie to herself. Had it not been for her duty, she would not have sought her out. She never had before. Michiru was very glad she'd finally had reason to step outside herself as she followed the bouncing blonde toward the sweet stand the younger woman had found. Ami offered Michiru an apologetic glance which Michiru returned with an indulgent shake of her head. There was no reason to apologize. Not for Usagi's enthusiasm. Possibly for dragging her to a festival for lovers, but even that, none of them could have known. As far as Ami knew, Michiru had never been in love and Usagi knew even less.

Michiru had always enjoyed Tanabata Festival in years past, but this time it was little more than masochism. However, she and Haruka had agreed that with Mamoru stuck with some school project or other that someone responsible should be with the Princess. Not that she could do anything more than a normal human could. Memories had returned, but their transformations had not. Haruka had gotten frustrated with that faster than Michiru. She knew it was there, just beyond her reach, pulsing softly. They would come but Michiru had to admit to not being overly anxious about how long it might take. The longer she could fake a normal life the longer she would have before having to be truly close to Uranus.

"Umm, Michiru-san? Could you? I seem to have forgotten my money."

Michiru looked down, blinking briefly at the bright blue eyes reflecting back at her. They shouldn't be overly close, not yet, but Usagi had proved unwilling to keep any friend at arm's length. Ami had attempted to warn her about the boundless love Usagi showered on her friends, but no warning could prepare her for being welcomed into the inner circle Usagi called friends. Ami. The thought brought to the forefront that Ami and Makoto had been with them just a moment ago. She wanted to look for them, but the petite blonde in front of her was staring up at her with pleading eyes.

"Of course." She glanced at the daifuku mochi that Usagi had picked out. "Also, one of the red bean, please." Usagi giggled as Michiru paid.

"Thank you!"

Michiru shook her head. "Think nothing of it. Please." She glanced around, sweet in hand. "I wonder where Ami-chan and Makoto-chan ran off to," voicing the question almost absently.

"Oh, didn't you know? They were meeting people. Well, Mako-chan was, and I think he had a friend or brother or." Usagi shook her head, obviously confused, "Anyways, it's just us."

"Ahh, well, I hope I am good enough company." None of her worry came through in her voice, though Michiru was somewhat concerned as Ami hadn't mentioned anything about meeting someone. Not that she expected to hear about it, but it wasn't like the younger woman to be sneaky about asking Michiru favors. She glanced around, unable to find either the petite blue-haired woman or the taller brunette. If she had known they were going to be abandoned, she might have prepared better. As it was, she didn't quite feel as though she had forged enough of a bond with the young woman with her to pretend they were close friends.

"I think so."

Michiru smiled warmly before the younger woman set off again, looking for a place to eat her sweet in peace. Or at least the second mochi, the first having already been devoured somewhere between breaths. The two ate their sweets quietly. Michiru ate far slower than Usagi who sat and watched the world around her. Occasionally, the aqua-haired woman would notice a frown, but more frequently there was simply innocence and joy in them. The frowns became more frequent as the moments passed and finally, Michiru set her empty napkin in her lap deciding that the younger woman would only spiral further into whatever depression was trying to claim her if something wasn't done to disrupt the cycle.

"Usagi-chan? What's wrong?"

"Oh! Nothing!" she shook her head. "Nothing, just..." she blushed and curled into herself, "I see all these people with beautiful yukata and I'm jealous."

Michiru blinked. Usagi was in a bright pink yukata with white bunnies dancing all over it. Her obi was a bright yellow. The whole ensemble seemed perfectly fine to her. Certainly brighter than Michiru's own black with blue waves and green obi. Though Michiru did have a white mesh half obi tied diagonally across hers.

"I don't understand. Yours is gorgeous, Usagi-chan."

"It's also held together with pins." The response was so quiet, Michiru wasn't entirely sure she heard it.

When she did, she laughed, "Oh, Usagi-chan. No one knows."

"But I know."

Michiru shifted and nearly knelt down before the other girl. "Usagi-chan. If you want, I'll help you."

Blue eyes filled with tears looked up, "Really?"

The hope in her voice was too much to refuse. Michiru nodded and led the now bouncing blonde to a shop owned by one of her students' parents. A few well-placed words later and they were in the back room where Michiru made quick work of the yukata Usagi was wearing. Tapping her lip thoughtfully, she nodded and ducked out. As her phone vibrated inside her obi, she was glad she did.

_You have a tail._

_Who?_

_P. I'll distract._

_Thanks. Be careful._

The meddling still smarted and neither of them had quite forgiven the older woman for the insult. Michiru, herself, had seen Setsuna twice since the party. Both times had been for Hotaru's lessons. There was no question for either of them that Setsuna had information they needed. There was also no question that the other woman would hold onto it until she felt it was necessary to impart. Which meant they weren't equals in her eyes either. While they knew at some point they'd end up working side by side with her, that day wasn't just yet and the longer it took, the better. Especially as it would require discussions no one wanted to have just yet. Castles in the sky, solitude, and Saturn were just some of the topics that raced through Michiru's mind when she thought of the three of them together.

Forcing the thoughts away, Michiru returned to the back with a rainbow mesh sash and a kanzashi with golden stars on it. Usagi's eyes went wide but her chattering ceased as Michiru finished. "There."

Usagi clapped her hands in front of her as Michiru held out a mirror to look into. "I'm gorgeous!"

Michiru laughed, "You were always gorgeous. You just needed the confidence to show it." It was better to focus on Usagi than to think about Haruka distracting Setsuna from her obvious desire to interfere, not easier, just better. She hated treated the other woman as an enemy, but the one thing she and Haruka had agreed on was that in the end, they could only rely on each other. Not even the other soldier from the outer solar system could be treated as an equal. Not yet. Not until they had perfected their illusion. Before, in their past lives, Pluto had never been with them to see how they interacted. Which meant that while the oath was inescapable, they were the only two present who knew about their indiscretion. The only exceptions were possibly Artemis and Pluto. Therefore, around them, the act had to be flawless.

"Now, let's go enjoy the festival, yes?"

The pair headed off to listen to the taiko presentation that echoed through the night.

##

Several stalls down from the kanzashi shop Michiru and Usagi had ducked into, a blond in hakama and haori leaned casually against a pole. She watched as a tall woman with green-black hair wearing a dark yukata was trying to look inconspicuous. There wasn't an easy way to have Michiru ditch the woman which left one of them being in the hot seat. Haruka refused to let the older woman ruin the bond she and Michiru were attempting to forge with the young Princess. She moved forward, stepping to a nearby stall and looking at the fans for sale.

"Don't you have better things to do than to follow me all night?"

Haruka muttered under her breath but offered a charming smile. "I could go galavanting through the festival kissing every girl I ran across, but I thought seeing who you were following would be much more fun." If she was going to be caught, she might as well go down fighting.

Setsuna straightened, narrowing her eyes. "Who said I was following anyone?"

Haruka didn't bother to open her mouth. The only response she dignified the denial with was the arch of a blonde eyebrow. For long moments, they stood there, neither of them speaking. The soldier inside of her watched the tan woman's movements. Subtle shifting of muscles that shouldn't be noticed. She was uncomfortable, at a loss, and at the same time. Triumphant? She frowned and met garnet eyes.

"So, which one is it?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me when you knew who you once were."

"Getting a bit brazen there, aren't we?"

"Does she know?"

Blonde hair lifted in the breeze as she shook her head. "Yeah, that doesn't work on me. Oh, thought you might like to know, Minako-chan and I are no longer an item, so you can remove the pole up your-"

"Uranus!" Setsuna hissed, her eyes going wide briefly before she realized no one heard the outburst. All attention was on the taiko performers and her loss of composure had been covered by the pounding drums.

Haruka, however, smirked more and leaned in. "And there we are." Green eyes shone dangerously in the glittering light. "You deserved that, by the way."

"Tenoh-san." Haruka nearly laughed at the maternal disapproval that infiltrated the growl.

"Yes, well, now that we have that established, why don't you go back to pretending you're enjoying the festival and I'll do the same, yeah? And in the mean time," she turned, tossing a look over her shoulder. "If you want to be part of a team, you have to ditch the machinations and cryptic messages. It really doesn't encourage trust, Setsuna-san."

Haruka began walking away, her heart pounding in time with the drum performance. It was a risk. She didn't want the older soldier as an enemy, but she didn't want to be treated like a child either. She slowed down somewhat, hearing the other woman catching up to her. The point hadn't been to leave a larger rift between the two soldiers, just to put the other woman on notice that Uranus and Neptune were working together.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to trust you," the woman offered. Haruka shrugged in response. "We were a team once. The two of you don't have to do this on your own."

As much as she wanted the acknowledgment, the words grated on the blonde's ears. They had always been solitary, doomed to it, sworn to it. "We were a team, but now what are we? She's here and we have memories, knowledge, but no power with which to uphold our oaths." Turning slowly, green eyes burned into garnet. "So tell me, what is it for? Why? Why give me all of this knowledge, drive, but no reason to have it?"

Setsuna looked down, breaking the contact. "I don't know. I know her entire court is here. I know we were not the only ones reborn."

Careless to how it might appear, Haruka grabbed Setsuna's arm, ignoring the questioning glance at her hand. "What do you mean we weren't the only ones?" Pluto didn't repeat nonsense. Serenity's court was one thought. Then there was other, included in a statement spoken in a distinctly different tone. Who was the other?

Setsuna nodded slightly, her eyes moving to the crowd. Haruka followed her eyes, squinting then frowning and shaking her head. Ami and Makoto were with a couple of men. That didn't mean anything. They were girls. That was expected.

"Endymion's guard."

The words dug into her heart. Endymion's guard. The queen hadn't just sent the princess and her court ahead. She'd sent everyone. Both hands at her side now, she clenched her fists. "You're sure?" Teal eyes narrowed, evaluating the two men who were laughing with the younger girls. While she and Michiru had agreed to treat all the girls as potential senshi, only Minako had effectively been confirmed. However, now they likely had two more confirmed.

There were disadvantages to being isolated and monitoring only deep space. The first among those was not recognizing a potential threat when the princess's personal guard was on indefinite hiatus. Her thoughts shifted from casual to analytic. She watched how the two men held themselves. Military. Both had long hair, but tied neatly behind them in a queue. The shorter one had delicate features. The taller seemed to have a confidence born of certainty. Then there were the other details she noticed, the caress of an arm, the shifting of a body to be closer, to be comfortable. Whether they or the generals were awake, Haruka was certain the shine inside each of them would attract the others. It had with she and Minako.

"I remember watching them from the Time Gate."

"Do you think they're after the princess?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what happened in the first place and the people on our side who have those answers aren't in a position to offer them."

Haruka nodded. "Then we find out." She made a mental note to ask the older woman about who would have those answers, though she figured she already knew. One of them was living in her apartment.

"We?"

She only took a moment before nodding. "If we're a team, we're a team." She smirked at Setsuna, "Michiru-san may take more convincing." She couldn't prevent feeling the insult to her pride when the other woman eased at the honorific. So she suspected at the least. Not that there was any reason to worry. Her mood soured, Haruka took the opportunity to glare at the two girls being treated to sweets. "So, Usagi-chan, Minako-chan, Ami-chan and Makoto-chan," she nodded her head toward the two girls, "Who's the last?"

"Hino Rei. The miko at Hikawa Jinja."

Haruka nodded in response, shifting her stance to present a more companionable appearance as well as to make possible more private conversation. "Thank you. I'll tell Michiru-san." Despite being in new bodies with new memories, it felt right to exchange information with Setsuna. An irony she didn't miss given that just moments before, she'd been plotting to prevent the woman from knowing any of their movements. Still, apologies went a long way, especially among old friends. The connection eased some of the pain in her soul and despite the petulant urge to push her away and revel in the pain, she refused to turn down the offer of a second companion in her loneliness. "Minako-chan found the Holy Sword and Artemis found her." She heard Setsuna inhale sharply. "I'm not sure if he's figured out anything, but then again, I don't know how much the queen's advisors knew about us."

"I don't believe they know much at all. It wasn't as if we were present at court regularly."

Haruka snorted. No, the Guardian Senshi had been the princess's companions. The three of them had been tasked with a different duty. She pursed her lips.

"Which means they may know of our existence but not necessarily our identities."

"Right, though they may know about the Talismans."

Haruka crossed her arms, tensing. "If they do, it's a safe bet my identity has been compromised."

"Are you sure?"

She chuckled dryly. "I nearly cut him in two with my sword." Her voice revealed an odd mixture of concern and relief.

"You have it then?" Haruka nodded silently, watching the two men with Ami and Makoto again. "And Michiru-san's mirror?" She nodded again. "So all we're missing..."

"Is our powers." Haruka grumbled. "If you don't mind me, I need to keep an eye on things. You have my cell." She took off through the crowd, making sure she was far enough back to not be noticed by the men, or if she was, to feign innocence.


End file.
